Ponto Morto
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [ShortFic]Seis anos depois do acidente, Hinata ainda está à espera do dia em que tudo mudará. [NaruHina]
1. A outra

**Nota:** Naruto (c) Kishimoto.

* * *

---

_**- Ponto Morto -**_

---

---

Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas seu corpo não se movia. Estava acordada, mas ainda sonhava. Aquele seria mais um dia, apenas mais um dia e ela não desejava levantar.

Ouvia o som dos passos das empregadas pelos corredores da casa, o suave compasso de suas sandálias contra o assoalho e o silencioso farfalhar de tecido, mas, ainda assim, não conseguia reunir forças para se levantar por conta própria. Ela sabia que, quando as empregadas passassem por sua porta, elas não entrariam, sequer parariam. Elas, comodamente, esqueceram-se daquela outra menina, a outra filha, a outra herdeira.

Hinata, agora, era só isso. Era só a outra.

Devagar e em silêncio, ela afastou os lençóis e preparou-se para mais um dia de trabalho. Talvez aquele dia fosse diferente dos outros, desejava, mesmo sabendo que era uma esperança vã. Havia uma mínima chance de ocorrer qualquer mudança, quase inexistente, mas ela se prendia a ela com todas as suas forças.

Não se preocupou em ser discreta ao sair de casa, também não se preocupou em se despedir ou em avisar a que horas voltaria. Todos, família e empregados, sabiam que ela não saberia viver sem eles, que voltaria, cedo ou tarde.

Ainda era muito cedo, não havia ninguém nas ruas além de uns poucos civis que se preparavam para abrir seus comércios. Alguém um dia lhe dissera que, além de todas as pessoas que transitam normalmente nas ruas, havia também membros da Anbu que eram responsáveis pela segurança interna do vilarejo. Ela, particularmente, nunca vira nenhum. Duvidava que um dia chegasse a tanto.

O escritório estava exatamente do modo como ela o havia deixado na noite anterior, as mesmas pilhas de papel, as mesmas pastas cor de creme, as mesmas canetas, azuis e vermelhas, organizadas perfeitamente sobre a mesa. Ainda faltava algum tempo para o início do expediente, mas talvez fosse melhor começar logo.

Era melhor mergulhar em trabalho do que pensar no que faria quando o terminasse. Porque, quando terminasse, Hinata sabia que não haveria absolutamente nada para ela fazer. E a falta de atividade a levaria de volta para casa, para dentro de seu quarto fechado e imperturbado, onde ela dormiria sem ter sono e sonharia e acordaria no dia seguinte, desejando não tê-lo feito.

Sim, era melhor começar logo, havia um longo dia pela frente.

------

"Bom dia, Hinata-sama."

Ela sorriu, não para tentar ser agradável, não por causa de sua refinada educação, mas porque só havia uma pessoa que ainda a chamava daquele modo. E para ele valia a pena sorrir.

"Bom dia, Neji-nii-san."

Sua resposta foi também um sorriso, e ela sabia que era pelo mesmo motivo.

Ver seu primo era tão raro quanto agradável. Como trabalhava no setor administrativo, fazendo o trabalho burocrático de escritório que parecia ser detestado por todos, tinha pouco tempo livre para passar com ele. Então, toda vez que Neji ia até lá para lhe entregar novos relatórios ou processos judiciais a serem arquivados ou concluídos, ela ficava feliz. Saber que havia vida de verdade fora daquelas paredes era sempre bom.

Algumas vezes, quando Neji não vinha visitá-la por muito tempo, Hinata ficava impaciente, ansiosa, irritadiça até. Queria vê-lo. Precisava. Ele era sua única ligação com o mundo que ela deixara. Se ele, como todos os outros, também a abandonasse, não haveria mais nada verdadeiramente seu naquele lugar.

Ela sabia, porém, que não poderia culpá-lo. Apesar dele não falar, ela sabia que trabalhava em algum cargo importante, possivelmente a Anbu ou algo diretamente relacionado à Hokage. Era natural que sua presença fosse requisitada o tempo todo e ela sabia que ele gostava daquilo, de ser reconhecido por seu talento e habilidade. Pensando assim, ela até chegava à conclusão de que era até muito estranho que ele ainda se dispusesse a visitá-la periodicamente.

Por isso ela reprimiria sua angústia, sorriria quando ele a chamasse daquele modo e ficaria feliz por ele. Era o mínimo que podia fazer para retribuir a gentileza.

"Como tem passado?" ele perguntou com educada curiosidade, e Hinata desejou, como sempre desejava, que aquela pergunta realmente significasse alguma coisa.

"Muito bem, e você?"

Como não poderia deixar de ser, enquanto Hinata folheava os novos documentos a serem arquivados, eles engajaram uma conversa despreocupada, em que os assuntos principais eram, basicamente, os pormenores da vida cotidiana. Até que Neji lhe disse algo, naquele seu tom tranqüilo, quase desinteressado, e a fez derrubar o carimbo que tinha em mãos. O que, por si só, já era um fato inédito.

"Eu soube que o conflito com o País da Onda terminou bem. Parece que Naruto conseguiu controlar a situação."

Hinata teve que se controlar para não se engasgar com a própria saliva. Tentou esconder o melhor que pôde sua surpresa e o sangue que afluía para suas bochechas. Com o carimbo novamente em mãos ela iniciou uma investida rápida contra as folhas, pela primeira vez desejando que seu primo fosse embora o mais rápido possível.

Só era preciso ouvir o nome dele para que seus joelhos se tornassem geléia e seu coração começasse a bater mais rápido.

"Mesmo? Eu ouvi que a situação lá parecia bastante complicada, com o governo e a oposição estavam quase declarando guerra civil." Ela comentou, tentando não parecer tão desinformada quanto realmente era. Havia dias desde a última vez em que pusera suas mãos em um jornal.

"E estava. Até Naruto chegar." o carimbo hesitou milímetros antes de marcar a folha, absorvendo cada palavra. "Em menos de duas semanas já tinha convencido o governador a ceder."

"Isso é... ótimo." Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu murmurar, abaixando o carimbo sobre a folha e logo passando para a próxima. Em seu melhor tom desinteressado ela ousou uma pergunta: "Já sabem quando eles voltam?"

Eles, o grupo de pacificadores que fora enviado por Konoha para o País da Onda para tentar resolver o problema antes que a situação piorasse. O grupo do qual Naruto fazia parte e era líder. Era muito mais fácil usar o plural, muito mais fácil fingir não estar interessada quando morria de curiosidade.

"Se tudo ocorrer como o esperado, há uma previsão de que voltem em dois dias. Há um rumor de que a Hokage vai oferecer uma recepção para eles."

Se Neji tivesse desviado os olhos da papelada – agora carimbada – que Hinata o estendia e tivesse olhando para os olhos de sua prima, veria que, depois de seis anos, seus olhos brilhavam novamente.

Dois dias. Em dois dias ela veria Naruto de novo. Apenas pensar naquilo já deixava sua respiração mais rápida e suas mãos mais trêmulas.

"Uma recepção é? Isso não seria um pouco, eu não sei, _demais_? Afinal, era apenas o trabalho deles." Minimizar o evento era uma técnica que ela usava bastante. Fingir não estar interessada afastava aqueles que, presunçosamente, tentavam enfiar seus narizes intrometidos onde não eram convidados. E infelizmente, hoje, se Neji não estivesse tão absorto em qualquer outro assunto que habitava sua mente, ele se enquadraria naquela definição. E Hinata não era uma pessoa que gostava de dar chance ao azar.

Mesmo que sua mente estivesse muito longe daquela sala, Neji não deixou de lhe lançar um olhar diferente, quase cético, como se o que ela tivesse falado fosse algo completamente inadequado e vulgar, principalmente quando era sua voz sussurrada e fina que o fizesse.

"Tenho colegas que dizem exatamente o mesmo. Mas, particularmente, acho que eles merecem um pouco de reconhecimento."

Talvez fossem as palavras, apesar de que, quando tentasse remontar a cena, Hinata insistisse veementemente que fora o tom, mas quando Neji pronunciou aquelas duas frases, ela sentiu como se tivesse recebido uma bofetada no rosto. Ele não precisava dizer com todas as letras, apenas aquilo já implicava explicitamente a sua mensagem.

_Você não se importa_, era o que ele queria dizer. _Porque, enquanto eles estão lá arriscando suas vidas, você está aqui, carimbando documentos._

Um silêncio morno permitiu que as palavras, as implicações, dele morressem. Ela terminou seu trabalho, fez algumas rápidas anotações e logo devolveu suas folhas. Como sempre, ele lhe ofereceu uma despedida e um sorriso, dessa vez não porque queria dá-lo a ela, mas por simples educação. Prometeu que viria vê-la outra vez, qualquer dia desses, e foi embora.

Hinata não havia se dado ao trabalho de retribuir o gesto. Sua mão se ergueu para uma porta fechada, despedindo-se silenciosamente de alguém que já fora.

Naquele momento, e também nos que o seguiria, ela tentaria reviver aquela cena, desde seu início até seu fatídico final, e tentaria, insistentemente, já que não havia outra coisa com o que ocupar sua cabeça, descobrir o que dissera de errado. O que fizera para afastar a única pessoa que ainda era piedosa o suficiente para visitá-la, para olhá-la nos olhos e oferecer-lhe uma palavra.

Ela se lembraria e se lembraria, até que as palavras que Neji não dissera tomassem voz e tom, soando como acusações com fundamento. Afirmações retóricas.

E, naquele dia, ela iria dormir como em todos os outros dias, e em seus sonhos, as cenas se repetiriam de novo e de novo, como em um filme em preto e branco, e as palavras que Neji nunca dissera ecoariam em seus pensamentos, naquele tom tranqüilo, quase desinteressado, acusando, afirmando, e ela acordaria no dia seguinte, desejando, mais do que em todas as outras manhãs, que não o tivesse feito.

-.-.-.-

_Continua._

* * *

**N.A.: **Eu resolvi que minha vida não era complicada o suficiente e comecei outra fic :3 (Sou super esperta, vai dizer ;D). Não, Childhood's End não foi abandonado, nem esquecido. Quem me dera fosse tão fácil assim. 

Felizmente, para mim, essa fic será muito mais rápida que Child, o que significa atualizações mais freqüentes (espero).

Comentários extras de produção e preview do próximo capítulo estarão no meu lj em breve (link em homepage, no meu profile).

Reviews são a felicidade dessa pobre coitada sem vida (eu), então mandem.

Obrigada e até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Carmim

---

**_- Ponto Morto - _**

---

---

Naquele dia, uma pasta diferente amanheceu em sua escrivaninha. Tudo, absolutamente tudo, até aquele momento fora exatamente igual a todos os outros dias. Ela acordara, saíra de casa, caminhara pelas ruas quase desertas, entrara no prédio e abrira a porta. Os mesmo passos, a mesma rotina. Tudo exatamente igual ao usual. Mas, ao abrir a porta, em meio às pilhas de papéis e pastas cor de creme, ao lado das canetas azuis e vermelhas perfeitamente alinhadas, havia uma pasta carmim.

Ela trabalhava sozinha, não tinha colegas que dividissem consigo a tediosa tarefa de carimbar, organizar e arquivar documentos que ela nem ao menos tinha autorização de ler. Em sua ficha estava escrito o nome da função que desempenhava naquele lugar, mas ela nunca se dera ao trabalho de saber. Tudo o que precisava era de suas canetas, seus carimbos e de sua boca fechada. E Hinata era boa com isso.

Todos os dias novas pilhas de pastas cor de creme vinhas dos andares superiores daquele prédio, de um lugar que ela não sabia qual era, já que não tinha autorização de subir as escadas. Eram documentos que precisavam ser revisados, à procura de sinais de violação ou manchas no papel que pudesse vir a dificultar a leitura. Após a revisão, eles eram carimbados e encaminhados para o setor em que deveriam ser arquivados. Alguns ficavam naquela mesma sala, outros eram levados para os andares de cima. Os que iam para cima, nunca mais desciam.

Quando, após o acidente que a tornara incapaz de exercer a função de ninja de campo aberto, fora indicada para o trabalho, o homem que trabalhava lá lhe ensinara tudo o que precisava saber. Era um homem de idade já avançada, estava se aposentando e precisava treinar um substituto. Por sorte o trabalho oferecia as duas coisas que Hinata mais queria na época: distração e reclusão.

Ele a ensinara que o carimbo e a tinta eram suas ferramentas mais importantes. Era seu dever cuidar para que o carimbo estivesse sempre em condições de uso e a tinta nunca estivesse seca. Ensinara também que havia três cores de pastas usadas para diferenciar a importância de certos documentos: a cor de creme, que se referiam aos arquivos comuns, as únicas que Hinata veria durante toda a sua estada naquele emprego, as azuis, que se referiam a documentos um pouco mais importantes e que mereciam um pouco mais de sigilo, e as carmins.

Ele nunca dissera ao que os carmins se referiam. Hinata também nunca se preocupou em perguntar.

Durante os seis anos em que trabalhava naquele escritório, no andar térreo daquele prédio, Hinata jamais havia sequer visto uma pasta azul, quanto mais uma carmim. E agora lá estava ela, repousando pacificamente em cima de sua escrivaninha, ignorante de sua própria importância.

Aquela pasta fora, certamente, desviada de seu rumo verdadeiro. Seu lugar era subindo a escada, onde as pessoas importantes lidavam com os documentos importantes, não ali, com ela. E, no entanto, pela forma em que estava disposta, não parecia que alguém a tivesse colocado ali por acaso.

Ela deu alguns passos incertos em direção ao móvel, seus olhos sempre fixos na forma retangular vermelha, cuidadosamente colocada ali. Um misto de curiosidade e receio dominava suas emoções. Aquela era a primeira (e provavelmente a última) vez que via uma daquelas pastas.

Parando em frente à escrivaninha, ela a trouxe para si delicadamente. A textura era igual à das pastas cor de creme, as folhas no interior eram brancas como todas as outras, a única diferença era mesmo a cor. Sentiu uma leve pontada de desapontamendo. Não havia nada escrito na capa, nenhum detalhe, nenhuma rubrica, nada que pudesse delatar sua procedência.

Seus dedos tremiam levemente, estava prestes a fazer uma coisa que, em hipótese nenhuma, deveria fazer. E sabia disso. Mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente, jogando um olhar rápido por cima do ombro e verificando se fechara bem a porta.

Devagar, bem devagar, ela afastou a capa com seus dedos, tomando todo o cuidado para não tocar demais nos papéis e assim, descuidadamente, deixar impressões digitais. Seu coração batia rápido com a adrenalina, tão rápido que o barulho parecia tão absurdamente alto que ela se perguntava como ninguém entrara ainda para verificar qual era o problema.

Era um relatório de uma missão classe B, ela notou após ler as primeiras frases. E, apesar de antigo, estava em perfeitas condições, como se tivesse sido escrito apenas um dia antes. Curiosa, seus olhos escalaram as palavras até o cabeçalho, onde estariam escrito o nome da pessoa que o redigiu. Porém, quando sua mente registrou o nome que estava escrito ali, toda a curiosidade e adrenalina que sentira até então se esvaíra.

A importante pasta carmim escorregou de seus dedos e as folhas flutuaram até o chão suavemente, mas ela, momentaneamente, esquecera-se de se preocupar. Estava ocupada demais encarando seu próprio nome.

------

Quem quer que tenha posto aquela pasta lá, Hinata pensava enquanto caminhava de volta para casa, tem um péssimo senso de humor.

Os documentos, ela percebera após ler e reler todos mais de uma vez, faziam parte do dossiê de sua missão. O seu relatório, bem como o dos outros membros da equipe envolvida, análises geográficas do local onde tudo ocorrera e outros documentos relacionados, tudo, estava ali, todos marcados com um carimbo bem parecido com o que ela possuía em sua sala.

Fora arquivada. Sua carreira ninja fora arquivada. _Ela_ fora arquivada. Escondida e esquecida.

E o que era mais estranho, ela não se importava nem um pouco.

Enquanto estivesse arquivada, não teria de lidar com seus erros nem com sua culpa. Era melhor assim, ela sabia.

Naquela noite, quando sua mente se desligou sem qualquer sinal de cansaço, ela, como em todas as noites, sonhou e sonhou. Pela segunda vez a voz de Neji reverberara por seus ouvidos e em seu peito suas artérias enrolaram-se e fecharam-se. Seu coração passou a bombear o vácuo e por suas narinas não entrava oxigênio. O sonho continuou e continuou; todas as horas daquele dia, dançando atrás de seus olhos fechados, fazendo graça de sua inabilidade de respirar.

E, quando a dor e a culpa e o remorso esmagaram-na o suficiente sob seu peso, ela acordou. Seus olhos se abriram silenciosamente, mas seu corpo era incapaz de mover um só músculo.

No início, anos atrás, havia lágrimas em suas pálpebras todas as vezes que abria os olhos. O tempo passou, a dor cedeu, a culpa e o remorso foram subsidiadas, e suas lágrimas secaram.

Devagar e em silêncio, ela se levantou e se preparou para mais um dia de trabalho.

------

A aura daquele dia estava diferente dos que o precederam. Além dos usuais civis que acordavam cedo para iniciar seus trabalhos, ela pôde reconhecer alguns ninjas de baixo rank, alguns poucos jounin e algumas equipes genin, espalhados pelas ruas. Ocupados demais em enfeitar prédios com grandes cartazes e varrer o chão para notá-la.

Passada a momentânea incompreensão com a cena, Hinata parou, no meio da rua, no meio daqueles ninjas que se esforçavam para fazer os prédios velhos parecer, no mínimo, amistosos, e olhou ao redor. Como ela poderia ter esquecido?

_"Se tudo ocorrer como o esperado, há uma previsão de que voltem em dois dias. Há um rumor de que a Hokage vai oferecer uma recepção para eles." _

Neji a tinha avisado daquele evento dois dias atrás e ainda assim ela havia completamente esquecido. O caso com a pasta carmim limpara completamente sua mente.

Uma criança, não deveria ter mais de doze anos, bateu contra ela em alta velocidade e teve seu corpo pequeno arremessado para trás com o impacto. Como se estivesse saindo de um transe, Hinata ergueu as sobrancelhas para a criança caída, sem saber se ficava preocupada com sua queda ou com sua própria dor.

A criança, um garoto gorducho de bochechas largas, entretanto, limitou-se a amarrar a cara, soltar um palavrão em voz alta e sair correndo novamente, dessa vez batendo propositalmente em Hinata.

Após alguns segundos de atônita surpresa, ela se lembrou de que ainda tinha que chegar ao escritório e começar a trabalhar. Comentando consigo mesma durante o trajeto de que, se qualquer atitude similar fosse tomada perto de _sua_ professora jounin, ela não teria podido simplesmente sair correndo. Bem pelo contrário.

Não havia pasta carmim sobre sua mesa hoje. E ela vagamente se perguntou novamente se era uma questão de preocupar-se ou não.

Metodicamente, ela fechou a porta atrás de si, pendurou a chave no gancho ao lado, deu cinco passos até sua escrivaninha, rodeou-a, sentou-se, colocou as mãos sobre a superfície do móvel com as palmas voltadas para baixo e respirou.

Dentro de algumas horas Naruto estaria entrando na cidade. Ele seria recebido como herói, aplaudido pelos moradores e colegas ninjas.

Em um desejo súbito, Hinata quis estar lá para ver. Quis deixar sua sala antes do fim de seu expediente, pelo que seria a primeira vez desde que começara, e ver o homem por quem fora apaixonada toda a sua adolescência.

Mas, apesar de ser um desejo atraente, jamais poderia ser cumprido. Mesmo que exercesse uma função enfadonha, qualquer deslize era punido severamente. Se alguém descobrisse que ela deixara seu posto para atender a uma atividade pública, _sem autorização_, poderia perder seu emprego. Tal pensamento não a teria preocupado dois dias atrás, ninguém jamais vinha até a sua sala se tivesse opção, mas, depois do caso da pasta carmim no dia passado, em que alguém deliberadamente invadira mesmo com a porta trancada, ela temia que a mesma pessoa tentasse entrar novamente.

Temia, principalmente, que essa pessoa descobrisse que, a despeito de seu bom-senso, a pasta carmim que deveria ter sido devolvida aos seus superiores estava, na verdade, guardada com segurança dentro da primeira gaveta de sua escrivaninha.

Conseguiria, assim, a façanha de ter duas infrações em menos de quarenta e oito horas.

Mas, por outro lado, Naruto estava sempre em alguma missão importante, arriscando sua vida pelo bem de Konoha e seus aliados, uma oportunidade como aquela, de vê-lo sem precisar desviar os olhos e sem precisar inventar uma desculpa para ir embora, talvez não aparecesse nunca mais.

Por isso, Hinata tomou sua decisão. Às cinco horas, em ponto, guardaria suas coisas e trancaria a porta. Caminharia em meio à multidão e tentaria, em meio ao mar de cabeças e vozes altas, ver Naruto entrar na cidade, sorrindo aquele seu sorriso. Ela sorriria para o vazio em retorno, e alimentaria a fantasia de que o aceno que a mão dele lançasse para as pessoas ali reunidas fosse direcionado apenas para ela.

Às cinco horas, em ponto.

Até lá precisava desperdiçar onze horas.

-.-.-.-

_Continua_.

* * *

**A.N.:** Próximo capítulo será, tcharans, onze horas depois 8D 

Ita e Chrno, muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews. Sintam-se afofados. xD

Entre para a campanha: Faça uma tosca feliz, mande uma review.

Até o próximo!


	3. O elefante

---

_**- Ponto Morto -**_

---

---

Quando o relógio marcou exatas cinco horas, Hinata já girava a chave na porta de seu escritório, tentando ser o mais silenciosa e discreta quanto possível, esperando que ninguém tivesse o súbito desejo de levar-lhe mais pastas cor de creme nesse exato instante.

Deixando o prédio ela já se sentia mais confiante; as pessoas já se aglomeravam pelas ruas, todas indo para o mesmo lugar, todas com o mesmo propósito. Era fácil se perder na multidão, Hinata não tardou a descobrir.

Seus passos eram limitados e lentos, culpa das muitas outras pessoas que empurravam e se amontoavam umas por cima das outras, tentando ir mais rápido que a pessoa ao lado para tentar garantir um lugar melhor. O fato de haverem crianças naquela estranha procissão também não era lá de grande ajuda.

O trajeto do prédio em que trabalhava até a rua principal nunca demorava mais do que dez minutos, naquele dia ele durara trinta. Às cinco e meia, quando finalmente atingiu a rua que vira ser enfeitada pela manhã, ela já evitava olhar para os lados, com medo de que, se o fizesse, acabasse ferindo voluntariamente qualquer um que chegasse perto o suficiente dela.

Neji não lhe dissera à que horas o grupo de Naruto chegaria, nem ao menos tinha dado certeza de que eles chegariam naquele dia. Mas a animação contagiante da multidão a fez ter certeza de que aquele era o dia e aquela, certamente, era a hora.

A qualquer momento, a partir de agora, eles poderiam chegar.

Ela não usava relógio algum em seus pulsos, mas sabia que os minutos continuavam a transcorrer como de costume, sem se importar com sua ansiedade e nervosismo.

Pensou em seu escritório vazio e trancado, nas pastas cor de creme que permaneciam intocadas sobre sua escrivaninha, no trabalho que teria para realizar, no que deixara de fazer hoje, naquela caneta azul que ficara fora de ordem sobre o móvel, na pasta carmim que escondia em sua gaveta. Pensou em Naruto, em Neji, em seu pai. Pensou em como seria bom se fosse ela a entrar hoje em Konoha sob aplausos. Pensou no que faria no momento em que a imagem de Naruto saísse de seu campo de visão, tapado pelas inúmeras cabeças e braços à sua frente.

Pensou como, depois daquela rápida mudança de rotina, tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

Um homem alguns metros à sua frente segurava as pernas de uma criança que estava empoleirada em seus ombros. Em seu pulso direito havia um relógio que marcava uma hora depois do horário em que ela deixara seu escritório.

Uma hora.

À sua volta se iniciou um murmurinho que foi se alastrando até as pessoas que ela não conseguia enxergar. O barulho foi aumentando, até que se tinha a distinta impressão de que todas as pessoas ali presentes, até mesmo as crianças, repetiam aquelas duas palavras, incessantemente.

Ela começou a se preocupar.

------

Naruto estava cansado. A missão levara mais tempo do que fora previsto, a oposição ao atual governo exigia melhorias imediatas, mesmo sabendo que o país enfrentava uma crise econômica há vários anos, ameaçando iniciar uma guerra civil caso não fosse ouvida.

Inari riria se o ouvisse falando isso, mas era por pessoas como essas que ele odiava política. Não a política em si, mas todos os fatores que faziam dela algo incompreensível e complicado. Política, na opinião de Naruto, deveria ser algo simples e de fácil acesso ao público em geral, não algo elitizado.

Percebendo o que havia acabado de pensar, ele teve de rir de si mesmo. Afirmara que Inari riria dele; Inari, o garoto enfezado que o odiou logo da primeira vez que o vira, rindo dele.

O mesmo garoto que hoje era o líder mais novo que o País da Onda jamais teve.

Todos o tinham parabenizado por ter conseguido trazer certa estabilidade para o povo daquele país, afastando a sombra de uma iminente guerra por ter conseguido convencer o líder da oposição a retroceder e limitar suas reivindicações, mas o único responsável por aquilo fora Inari. Era bem verdade que fora Naruto quem fizera os dois sentarem em uma mesa para resolver o problema, mas foram eles quem, de fato, fizeram tudo.

O País da Onda caminhava em direção a um futuro mais estável, todos pareciam mais contentes, como se, de algum modo, fizessem parte daquela conquista. Não Naruto, mesmo que ele tenha, de fato, feito parte daquilo; tinha consciência de que aquela conquista não era dele. Ele prestara um favor a um velho amigo, nada mais.

Tudo o que queria agora era um banho quente e uma cama. Quando acordasse, _se_ acordasse, pensaria no que fazer a seguir.

"Taichou, já deveríamos estar em Konoha por esta hora." O jovem ninja comentou com certa reprovação na voz. Naruto não se dignou a olhá-lo enquanto ouvia, já era angustiante o suficiente não saber o nome dele. "Que acha de encerrarmos a folga e continuarmos a caminhar?"

Por um momento, um belo e sublime momento, Naruto contemplou a idéia de reprimir seu subordinado por falar daquele jeito com ele. Ele era seu capitão, seu superior, droga, ele era _o _Uzumaki Naruto, o famoso ninja que derrotou a Akatsuki! Mas, abrindo a boca para iniciar seu sermão, ele se lembrou do pequeno detalhe de que não sabia o nome dele. Não sabia o nome de nenhum deles. Não tinha nem por onde começar.

Sua boca aberta torceu-se em um sorriso torto e ele logo se pôs de pé, sendo imitado pelos outros dois ninjas que também haviam sentado à sombra para descansar. Logo estavam os quatro de volta à estrada que levava à Konoha, caminhando em silêncio e devagar.

Aquele sempre era um ponto comum em suas missões, não importasse quão perigosa fosse ou quão longa, invariavelmente ela terminaria daquele jeito: quatro desconhecidos voltando juntos para casa, mudos.

Naruto não sabia o que o incomodava mais, se eram os sem-dúvida promissores e excelentes ninjas com quem ele era obrigado a trabalhar ou o silêncio inquebrável e resoluto que se fixava sobre eles.

Era como se fosse um condenado à morte sem saber o motivo. Estava preso àqueles homens e às suas obrigações como ninja de Konoha. Estava preso à sua fama por ter sido ele a peça-chave na destruição da Akatsuki e por ter trazido o último Uchiha de volta à sua terra natal. Estava preso à Konoha.

A Vila que um dia lhe fora hostil, hoje o acolhia como um herói. As pessoas que um dia o odiaram, hoje o louvavam. Ele era aquele que trouxera esperança para os corações deles, que lhes devolvera sua fé.

Naruto deu tudo o que tinha para Konoha. E Konoha tirou tudo dele.

Sua esperança agora era a esperança deles, sua fé agora era a fé deles, seu amor agora era o amor deles. Tudo deles, nada seu.

Todas as vezes que Naruto recebia uma nova missão ele pensava em desistir, em abandonar tudo, em entregar os pontos e deixar aquela vida. Mas aí ele via nos olhos de Tsunade que ela sabia, ela entendia.

Tsunade vira ele crescer, no herói que ele tornara; vira o desespero em que ele mergulhara, a esperança que o envolvera, a satisfação que o contagiara. E a dor, Naruto sabia que ela não ignorara sua dor.

Mas Tsunade também sabia que precisava dele, Konoha precisava dele. Então ela pedia, ela implorava. Só mais desta vez. Só mais esta missão. Naruto não sabia dizer não para aqueles olhos.

E as correntes que se enroscavam em seu pescoço e lhe roubavam o ar se apertavam cada dia mais.

"Faz algum tempo desde que saímos de casa." Ele comentou, dirigindo-se à ninguém em particular.

------

Um banho quente e uma cama era tudo o que Naruto queria e precisava. Uma recepção com algumas centenas de pessoas não se incluíam de modo algum.

Logo às portas do vilarejo, Naruto diminuiu o passo e deixou que os outros três o ultrapassassem, mantendo-se alguns passos atrás. Era óbvio que, apesar da bajulação excessiva que os três recebiam por algumas garotas mais histéricas, a grande maioria da multidão estava ali por causa dele. E eles sabiam disso, todos sabiam disso.

Tudo aquilo era apenas um bonito circo, havia, é claro, as atrações secundárias, os habilidosos malabaristas, os incríveis mágicos e os palhaços, mas, no centro de tudo aquilo, havia ele. Como um grande e desengonçado elefante, tentando não chamar atenção apesar de ser uma tarefa impossível.

Subitamente Naruto sentiu que seus braços eram grandes demais e balançavam desnecessariamente ao lado de seu corpo, seus ombros eram largos demais para o tamanho de sua cabeça, suas pernas eram muito curtas e seus passos eram bamboleantes. Ele olhava para as pessoas sabendo que elas estavam ali apenas para vê-lo e se sentia como uma aberração.

Era a primeira vez que recebia tanta atenção de uma só vez. Uma ou duas pessoas, às vezes pequenos grupos de crianças ou garotas, mas não centenas. Nunca centenas. Multidões eram para astros, para pessoas públicas, ele não era nenhum dos dois.

À sua frente, os três rapazes aproveitavam seu momento. Eram ninjas excepcionais, saíram da Academia em diferentes anos, sempre com as melhores notas. Eram habilidosos em todas as funções ninjas. Eram jovens e bonitos, nenhum deles sequer tinha permissão legal de beber álcool. Naruto sempre quis saber o que havia entrado na cabeça de Tsunade para colocá-lo em uma equipe com aqueles caras, o que quer que fosse, já tinha passado há muito sua hora de sair.

Os rapazes olhavam para todos os lados, tentando captar todas as imagens ao seu redor ao mesmo tempo, tentando ver todas as garotas, apertar todas as mãos, tirar todas as fotos e assinar todos os cadernos. Estavam extasiados, seus sorrisos os delatavam.

E, atrás deles, Naruto vinha arrastando os pés, tentando não olhar para os lados, tentando focar sua visão para o que estava apenas à sua frente. Tentando, a muito custo, ignorar as garotas (_**crianças**_) que gritavam seu nome histericamente, como se ele fosse algum antigo namorado. Não ajudava em nada o fato de que, por causa dos gritos, suas bochechas estavam pintadas agora de um estranho tom vermelho.

Relanceava a multidão de quando em quando, esperando, futilmente, ver algum rosto conhecido em meio à massa que pulava e gritava. Quase chegando ao prédio principal, onde Tsunade o esperava para que ele lhe oferecesse seu relatório oral, sem já qualquer esperança, Naruto a viu. Escondida no mar de cabeças e braços e mãos, a única que estava parada, completamente parada, sem acenar ou mesmo sorrir, estava a garota que ele não lembrava ter visto por anos.

Seus olhos encontraram os dela, por detrás do homem que segurava o filho empoleirado em seus ombros e das cabeças de mulheres, homens e velhos que se aglomeravam por todo canto, e ele sorriu.

Sua mão se ergueu e balançou acima de sua cabeça, não mais parecendo ser exageradamente grande e desengonçada. Algo parecido com felicidade causou um dilúvio em seu estômago, não pensava mais nos três jovens prodígios, não pensava em Inari, não pensava em Tsunade, não, tudo o que ele pensava era em como era bom aquilo. Como era bom saber que você conhece uma pessoa e que ela conhece você também.

Ele quis ir até ela, quis abraçá-la, quis contar para ela como seu dia, semana, mês, ano, haviam sido horríveis até aquele dia. Como ele sentia falta de seus amigos. Como ele queria que seus anos de genin estivessem de volta em toda a sua glória e eles, todos eles, estivessem juntos de novo.

Mas Hinata não sorriu de volta. Ela não acenou. Estava ali, parada em meio à multidão, olhando para ele. Tão estática quando uma bonita boneca de porcelana em uma estante.

O dilúvio em seu estômago encontrou um ralo e drenou. Ele sentiu-se como um idiota, parado ali no meio da rua, acenando para o nada. Para ninguém. Sua mão foi caindo gradativamente, até que ele se esqueceu da multidão, dos prodígios e de Hinata, caminhou e caminhou e caminhou, e só parou de caminhar quando estava seguro dentro do prédio principal.

Havia um nó em sua garganta e um gosto ruim em sua boca. Antes era ruim saber que era o grande elefante no meio do picadeiro daquele bonito circo.

Era pior agora, sabendo que estava ali sozinho.

------

Hinata tinha seus pés plantados no chão e sua pele grudada ao seu esqueleto. Não conseguia mover um só músculo, um só tecido. Não sabia se estava respirando, se seu coração estava batendo. Não sabia, simplesmente não sabia.

Depois de algumas excruciantes horas de espera, ela vira Naruto. Não o garoto, o rapaz, o adolescente por quem ela era apaixonada. O homem. Aquele que abriu os olhos de seu primo, aquele que lhe ensinou o que havia de mais importante, aquele que conseguiu trazer o último Uchiha de volta.

Naruto a vira também. Mesmo sendo um homem importante e ocupado, que, com certeza, não tinha tempo para desperdiçar assinando cadernos e tirando fotos, ele a viu, e parou. Ele acenou. Para ela. Ele sorriu. Para ela.

Só para ela.

E Hinata ficara tão estagnada com o gesto que sequer tivera tempo para retribuir antes que ele fosse embora.

-.-.-.-

_Continua._

* * *

**N.A.: **Vocês me amam agora, vai dizer? 8D

E o pior é que a próxima atualização vai demorar algum tempo... (vou começar a estudar tempo integral agora, então bye bye tardes livres .o.)

No próximo capítulo haverá festinha de reencontro, forte emoções e aventuras iradas : D

Muito obrigada à **Shura Shun**, **Chrno**, **Dodis**, **Ita** e **Kakes** por mandarem review! Luv u cara!

Até o próximo.


	4. A festa

---

_**- Ponto Morto -**_

---

---

"Naruto voltou. Você soube?"

A pergunta, apesar de ouvida e compreendida, foi respondida com um leve aceno de cabeça que por pouco não foi perdido por Sakura.

"Falei com Ino esta manhã, estamos pensando em fazer uma festa – na verdade é só uma pequena reunião – só algumas pessoas. Você viria?" Ela tentou disfarçar seu tom ansioso, mas ele soube reconhecer seu entusiasmo e esperança.

"Vocês farão uma festa para ele?" veio a pergunta quieta, seu tom cuidadosamente neutro não deixava transparecer seu tom de ironia.

"Bem, não. Não para ele. Para nós. Faz muitos anos desde que estivemos os nove juntos, não é mesmo?" ela riu, mas no silêncio seu riso soou artificial e forçado. "Eu só pensei que..." Não terminou a frase. Sasuke sabia o que ela tinha pensado.

"Eu não vou." Ele disse simplesmente, seus olhos nunca deixando de mirar o lado de fora, onde alguns pássaros dançavam na areia. "Faça sua festa. Vou estar aqui quando voltar."

Ela aproveitou que ele estava de costas para ela para olhá-lo melhor. Desde que voltara e fora sentenciado a deixar a vida ninja como punição por sua traição, Sasuke tinha se mantido daquele jeito, abatido, apático, distante. Não muito diferente do tempo em que eram genins, mas ainda assim, aos olhos dela ele parecia pior agora do que jamais estivera.

Derrotado era a palavra que melhor o descrevia. E ele aceitava aquela derrota e a abraçava.

Ele olhava para fora da janela de seu quarto, do qual não saia havia muitos dias, e olhava os pássaros brincarem na areia. Ele fazia aquilo todos os dias. Sakura às vezes alimentava a idéia de que ele só se postava naquela janela quando ela estava lá, para não ter de olhá-la, mas, quando se forçava a pensar racionalmente, ela se perguntava se ele chegava até mesmo a sair de lá.

"Sei disso, Sasuke."

E ela saiu, deixando-o sozinho com seu silêncio e sua janela.

---

"Uma festa?"

"Na verdade é apenas uma pequena reunião. Serão apenas os nove e o antigo Time Gai, você sabe, a turma antiga."

A animação de Ino evidenciava-se em sua voz. Hinata podia ver através de suas palavras quantas horas ela dedicara àquele assunto, quanto trabalho ela deixara de fazer, quantas pessoas ela importunara para fazer aquele evento possível. Ela parecia realmente animada com a idéia de um reencontro entre eles. Uma pena que Hinata não compartilhasse o sentimento.

"Eu não sei..." Obviamente uma mentira. Hinata sabia e sabia muito bem. Não queria ir. Não, de jeito algum. Ir a uma festinha após o expediente seria romper uma rotina perfeita que ela criara para si.

E da última vez que ela rompera essa rotina as coisas não tinham se saído tão bem...

"Ora, vamos. Que mal há em rever os amigos?" insistiu Ino piscando os olhos languidamente, como se insinuasse haver mais naquela frase do que aparentava.

Não havia mal algum em rever amigos, Hinata pensou consigo mesma, mas não ousou abrir a boca e deixar que as palavras lhe escapassem, e esse era exatamente o problema. Anos separavam o último encontro de todos eles até hoje, muito acontecera nesses anos, não era como se ela pudesse simplesmente ignorar tudo o que passara e fingir que nunca aconteceu. Seria quase um insulto fingir ter dormido com dezessete anos e acordar com vinte e quatro.

"Eu... vou pensar." Ela respondeu por fim, esperando que Ino entendesse o que aquela frase implicava.

Ino, obviamente, entendia. Ela era muitas coisas, mas nunca fora burra. Entretanto, aquela festa desperdiçara tempo e energia demais, não permitiria que qualquer um arruinasse seus planos com tanta facilidade. E, para garantir o sucesso de seus planos, ela era capaz de usar seus truques mais sujos.

"Naruto vai estar lá." Ela disse, propositalmente usando um tom de quem comenta os acontecimentos da vida alheia. "Kiba e Shino também."

A expressão no rosto da Hyuuga era suficiente para saber que ela já pensara no assunto.

Ino sorria.

---

Era estranho estar ali. Não desconfortável ou incômodo. Só estranho. Era como se abrisse uma janela em sua testa e ele visse tudo aquilo acontecer com outra pessoa. Ele via os rostos familiares, sentia os tapinhas que eles davam em suas costas, ouvia seus elogios, seus comentários, sua conversa, algumas vezes ouvia sua voz responder, rir até, mas não era com ele que eles estavam falando. E se era, por que tudo soava distante e estranhamente impessoal?

Ele via aquelas pessoas algumas vezes ao ano, algumas mais, algumas menos, mas nunca ficara muito mais do que seis meses sem ver um rosto conhecido e amigo. Mas, em todas as ocasiões em que havia se encontrado, ele nunca notara como o tempo passara. Fora preciso reunir todas aquelas onze pessoas novamente juntas para que ele finalmente se desse conta de como as pessoas crescem e mudam.

No momento em que percebeu isso, Naruto imediatamente tentou esconder o quanto seu próprio rosto cansado parecia bem mais velho do que deveria aos vinte e quatro anos. Para isso, agarrou o copo de saquê mais próximo e fingiu brindar junto com os outros, o que quer que fosse que eles estivessem brindando na hora.

Havia um rosto faltando naquela festa, reunião, o que fosse, e Naruto não deixou de notar. Mas pensar naquele assunto era desgastante e ainda lhe causava uma pontada de dor, por isso soltou o copo vazio e pegou outro, cheio, e com isso ele afogou seus pensamentos e suas lembranças.

Mais copos vieram, ele não se preocupara em contar. Também não se lembrara de parar, mas, subitamente, ao encostar o copo nos lábios mais uma vez, era água e não saquê que lhe descia pela garganta. Olhou à sua volta à procura do copo que lhe tinha sido roubado e viu Sakura sorrindo para ele a alguma distância. Não entendeu, seu cérebro também estava um pouco afogado, mas sorriu de volta mesmo assim.

Havia conversa à sua volta, mas ele não conseguir se concentrar o suficiente para entender o que as vozes diziam. Sua cabeça estava girando, seus olhos saíam do foco de vez em quando e não parecia haver mais bebida na festa. Não para ele, pelo menos. Kiba por sua vez parecia bem mais animado do que o normal. Vagamente ele suspeitou que Sakura tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas ela ainda sorria quando ele a olhava então ele afastou a idéia.

Garotas bonitas que sorriem não podem fazer maldades como privar um homem de sua bebida. Ou podem. Naruto sinceramente não saberia dizer. Todas as garotas bonitas que ele conhecia eram ninjas, e ninjas geralmente são mentirosas por profissão.

Ele pediu licença para Chouji e lhe apontou a cabeça, explicando mudamente que não estava entendendo nada do que ele estava falando e que ele teria de lhe falar novamente quando ele não tivesse luzes imaginárias piscando na frente de seus olhos. Chouji sorriu e disse que chás e boas noites de sono eram os melhores remédios para dores de cabeça. Naruto não entendeu, mas agradeceu e sorriu de qualquer forma.

Seus passos estavam um pouco tortos e o sofá da casa de Ino era bege, limpo e estava desocupado. Não chegava a estar bêbado, não, bêbado se está quando as luzes são obscenamente brilhantes e o chão chacoalha aos seus pés, ele estava meramente bamboleante. O que quer que isso significasse.

Enquanto sentado era muito mais fácil observar a movimentação das outras pessoas. Ele via Tenten e Lee discutirem com Shikamaru e Sakura a situação política externa, via Neji ser acuado por Ino a provar uma bebida amarela com um pequeno guarda-chuvinha, aparentemente feito por ela mesmo, via Shino, Chouji e Kiba comentarem sobre o desempenho dos novos times genins em comparação com os de sua época, e via, próxima à mesa com um copo vazio em sua mão, seus olhos vagando pelos pequenos grupos como os seus próprios, Hinata, parecendo tão deslocada em seu simples vestido azul quanto ele naquele sofá.

Dois dias antes, quando vira o rosto dela em meio à multidão na rua principal, ela carregava aquela mesma expressão. Não interagia com seu meio, não se movia, não buscava nos olhos alheios sinais de reconhecimento e simpatia. Apenas observava tudo, não enxergando realmente nada. Tal qual no dia de sua volta, ela parecia estar apenas ali, como se fizesse parte do cenário.

Sentia pena dela. Ali parada com seu copo vazio e seu vestido azul. Tentou imaginar, talvez por não ter nada melhor para fazer e sem qualquer vontade de se levantar tão cedo, o que ela faria depois que fosse embora daquela festa.

Hyuuga Hinata, ele iniciou do mesmo modo que se iniciava o último livro que ele leu, após despedir-se de seus amigos, antigos colegas e conhecidos, rumaria de volta à casa de seu pai. Seria tarde, toda a sua família estaria dormindo, ela então deveria ser silenciosa e cuidadosa. Dirigir-se-ia para seu quarto, desabotoaria seu vestido, colocaria seu pijama e dormiria.

Hyuuga Hinata não falaria mais do que o necessário durante todo o percurso, uma vez que todos em sua casa estariam dormindo e falar com estranhos na rua de madrugada não era prudente nem recomendável. Ela...

Naruto se viu em uma encruzilhada, nesse ponto ele iria descrever mentalmente que Hinata rezaria antes de dormir, pensaria no seu dia, nas pessoas que vira na festa, no conteúdo já bebido de seu copo, em como seu vestido ficava bonito nela, especialmente na região dos quadris, mas ele não sabia qual era a sua religião. Nem ao menos sabia se ela tinha uma. Verdade fosse dita, ele não sabia nada dela.

Por isso, ele criou outra versão para sua história: Hyuuga Hinata soltaria aquele copo naquele momento, pegaria outro e logo se uniria a uma roda de conversa, onde demonstraria seu amplo conhecimento em todos os assuntos discutidos. Depois da festa, após ter-se despedido efusivamente de todos, distribuindo sorrisos e últimas piadas, iria para sua própria casa. Lá, seu marido a receberia com uma xícara de chá e perguntaria como havia sido a reunião, e ela lhe contaria tudo, todos os mínimos detalhes. Naquela noite, após ter escovados os dentes e colocado seu pijama, eles fariam amor e tudo teria sido perfeito.

Naruto riu. Não imaginava Hinata sendo extrovertida e falante, assim como não a imaginava casada com um homem que a esperasse com um chá pronto e um pijama. E também não imaginava que ele próprio tivesse sido capaz de pensar na expressão "fazer amor". Sua risada se tornou mais forte e Hinata olhou para ele, curiosa.

Abandonando a linha de pensamento narrativa, Naruto acalmou sua voz e olhou de volta para ela, um sorriso idiota ainda plastificado em seus lábios. Talvez ela, assim como ele, estivesse se sentindo apenas deslocada em meio a tantas pessoas. Talvez ela, assim como ele, também se sentisse como um elefante demasiadamente grande e desajeitado no centro de um picadeiro, sujeita à risada alheia e comentários.

Talvez estivesse apenas sozinha.

O sorriso se obliterou se seu rosto enquanto punha-se de pé. Havia uma idéia em sua cabeça e estava determinado a segui-la. Seus pés já não bamboleavam quando os pôs em movimento, indo na direção dela. Nem havia estrelinhas piscando em frente a seus olhos.

Dois dias atrás, quando ele a vira parada na rua principal, ele pensara que ela estava lá parada como uma boneca em sua estante. Ele a culpara por ser inanimada. Mas, pensando agora à luz de suas novas reflexões, ela era tanto boneca quanto ele era elefante. Não era sua culpa, eram as circunstâncias em que ela vivia.

Por isso Naruto caminhou até ela. Queria saber que circunstâncias eram essas, queria que ela lhe contasse um pouco mais de sua vida, que ela lhe dissesse se era casada ou se rezava à noite, se morava na casa de seu pai ou se sozinha, se gostava se usar seu cabelo amarrado ou solto. Queria um pedaço dela para guardar consigo. Algo que ela não ousasse contar a mais ninguém.

Porque ela esta lá. Porque estava sozinha. E, principalmente, porque ela ainda o olhava quando ele parou a alguns passos de distância, sem piscar, sem sorrir, só olhando.

"Oi."

Devia estar bêbado, definitivamente. Só um bêbado iniciaria uma conversa de um modo tão trivial.

"Oi."

E só uma louca responderia do mesmo modo.

"Vem sempre aqui?" ele brincou, fazendo um gingado com os ombros que tinha a única e exclusiva função de ser ridículo e cômico. Funcionou, ela riu.

"Desculpe por não tê-lo cumprimentado quando chegou. Eu o vi." Ela confessou um tanto inquieta. Naruto achou estranha a ordem das frases, uma vez que, se ela estava se desculpando por não tê-lo cumprimentado, era óbvio que o vira. Mas preferiu não comentar.

"Eu vi você também."

Ele não dissera se aceitava as desculpas, Hinata notou. Discretamente ela umedeceu os lábios e puxou o ar pela boca, repassando rapidamente o que falara e vendo se, por algum acaso, dissera alguma besteira sem querer.

Naruto teve a decência de notar o silêncio e pigarreou, procurando qualquer outra coisa para dizer que fizesse o clima tenso se dissipar.

"Seus quadris ficam bonitos nesse vestido."

"O que?"

"Não—não só os seus quadris." Ele tentou consertar, percebendo o que, dentro todas as coisas que ele podia ter dito, acabara de sair de sua boca. "Você. Você fica bonita nesse vestido."

"Ah." Ela fez uma pausa. "Obrigada."

Ele olhou à sua volta procurando um copo de saquê perdido e disponível. Por sorte, havia um na mesa ao lado do sofá, mas não podia ir até lá porque seus pés estavam estranhamente enraizados ao chão.

"Então... como está a sua vida?" perguntou mesmo só por perguntar; só para manter sua boca ocupada e evitar que outra estupidez fosse pronunciada.

Ela comprimiu os lábios rapidamente, como se pensando em alguma mentira para dizer e ele aproveitou o momento para apreciar o tom rosado que ainda cobria suas bochechas.

"Tudo bem, nada fora no normal." A resposta dela, por ele saber que se tratava de uma mentira, soava seca e infundada, como se fosse a primeira coisa que cruzara a mente dela para tapar a lacuna que a pergunta criara.

"Você não se casou, casou?" ele se ouviu perguntando, antes que pudesse evitar.

Ela piscou uma, duas, três vezes. E riu.

"Não, claro que não."

Por alguma razão, saber que não havia um homem esperando-a em casa com uma xícara de chá e um pijama flanela era o suficiente para que ele se sentisse imensamente melhor.

"E você?" ela rebateu a pergunta.

"Eu o que?"

"Você se casou?"

"Ah. Não, também não."

De repente seus pés já não estavam presos ao chão. Hinata não era exatamente uma ampla conhecedora de inúmeros assuntos, mas era bastante desenvolta e sabia usar bons argumentos. Conversar com ela era mais fácil do que ele primeiramente imaginara. Vinha de forma natural para ambos, fluindo com alguma leveza até.

Até que, sem muita prudência, ele fizera justamente a pergunta que poderia estragar tudo.

"Você está trabalhando no que agora?"

Ela demorou alguns segundos para responder.

Como explicaria para o melhor ninja da Vila, para o homem que fora o grande amor de sua adolescência, que ela agora tinha o pior, mais humilhante, mais ridículo emprego de todos?

"Na parte burocrática."

"Mesmo? O que você faz?" o tom simpático e animado dele, por alguma razão, não a fazia sentir-se melhor.

"Eu arquivo documentos."

"Ah." Ele fez uma pausa. "Você cansou do trabalho em campo?"

Ali, aquela era a brecha que ela estava procurando para encaixar uma bonita mentira que a livrasse da obrigação de dizer a verdade.

"É, cansei."

"Ah, legal." Outra pausa. "Fico feliz por você."

O assunto morreu e a vontade de conversar também. Como imãs de pólos iguais, nada os deixariam mais felizes do que simplesmente virar as costas e ir embora, sem estragar o que viera antes, o que fora tão especial, e sem desgastar o que provavelmente viria depois se eles continuassem com aquilo. Era melhor acabar ali, enquanto as boas memórias ainda eram frescas.

"Bom... eu vou indo."

"Eu vou ficar mais um pouco e depois também vou."

"Você vai ficar na Vila desta vez?"

"Só por alguns dias, antes que me arranjem outra missão."

"Espero ver você por aí então."

"Digo o mesmo."

"Tchau."

"Tchau."

Os dois se viraram e foram cada um para seu lado.

Mas antes que tivessem se afastado muito, Hinata ainda conseguiu suficiente coragem para chamá-lo mais uma vez. Para dizer seu nome mais uma vez e ver os olhos azuis dele em seu rosto mais uma vez.

"Estou feliz que esteja aqui." E, com isso, nem mais, nem menos, foi embora.

Hyuuga Hinata fez seu caminho usual para casa de seu pai e sua família, tomou cuidados extras, já que todos estavam dormindo, escovou os dentes, vestiu seu pijama e colocou-se sobre seus lençóis, onde seus sonhos alternaram-se confusamente antes daquele mesmo sonho se repetir como em todas as noites.

Uzumaki Naruto, por sua vez, repetira a frase dela em seus lábios várias e várias vezes, e fizera tudo diferente do que costumava fazer.

-.-.-.-

_Continua._

* * *

**A.N.: **Credo, demorou mais e ficou mais longo do que eu esperava. Eu queria que houvesse uma fórmula mágica que fizesse todas as partes chatas das histórias se escreverem sozinhas, mas não dá. E também não dá só pra pular direto pro rala e rola. E não dá pra negar que eu não me divirto escrevendo isso. Então né. Fazer o quê?

Para aqueles que estão curiosos, os próximos dois capítulos vão ser assim meio morninhos como esse (isso se eu não resolver ficar rebelde e rasgar o plot em vários pedacinhos-inhos e birutear a fic 8D).

Até o próximo e, se quiserem ajudar com a campanha, mandem reviews :3


	5. Insensibilidade

---

_**- Ponto Morto -**_

---

---

_"Estou feliz que esteja aqui."_ As palavras ainda se repetiam sozinhas em seus lábios como se estivessem grudadas lá.

Aquelas palavras, ditas naquele tom de honestidade e gratidão, eram estrangeiras para ele. Nunca ninguém lhe falara com tanta devoção, como se lhe confessasse algo de extrema importância.

Hinata estava feliz por ele estar ali. Isso também poderia significar que ficaria triste caso ele partisse. Naruto não saberia dizer ao certo, mas ele pensava que sim. Ele já não entendia tão bem de sentimentos como outrora. A vida acabara por deixá-lo levemente insensível às delicadas nuances.

Ele praticava um trabalho sinistro demais, pesado demais. Sempre matando, sempre roubando, sempre mentindo. Ele era um ninja e ninjas não têm sentimentos. Ele era o melhor de sua Vila, o preferido de sua Hokage. Todos o idolatravam por suas vitórias e suas conquistas. Ele fora capaz de levar paz ao País da Onda e por isso o amavam. Ninguém o amava quando ele não conquistava nada. Ninguém o amaria se ele falhasse.

Ele voltaria a ser como era antes, quando as pessoas o odiavam por ser o hospedeiro do monstro que destruíra a Vila. As pessoas que o repudiaram quando criança ainda mantinham-se afastadas. Apenas os mais novos, os que cresceram ouvindo seu nome, ousavam aplaudi-lo.

Naruto sabia – não conseguiria esconder de si mesmo nem que tentasse – que todos eles, os que o aplaudiam e os que o repudiavam, estavam apenas esperando. Esperando uma falha, um deslize, uma prova de que ele ainda era o monstro que odiavam, de que não era o melhor. Eles eram pacientes e eles esperariam quanto tempo fosse necessário, Naruto sabia.

E, ainda assim, aquela pessoa estava feliz por vê-lo ali. Ela estava genuinamente feliz por ele estar vivo.

De dentro de si um desejo não conseguia ser dispensado. Ele dormira com ele e acordara com ele. Estava sendo perseguido, devorado por ele. O desejo o consumia e ele precisava realizá-lo.

Precisava vê-la novamente. Precisava saber se o que dissera era verdade. Precisava saber se ela estava realmente feliz ou se era só mais uma como os outros, uma que também esperava vê-lo cair.

Precisava encontrar Hinata de novo.

------

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama está procurando você." A voz doce de Shizune e chamara quando estava saindo do prédio principal.

Ele sabia o que aquilo significava. Shizune também. Ambos trocaram um rápido sorriso em compreensão. Ela pousou sua mão no ombro dele e o guiou pelos corredores e escadas.

Os anos o deixaram mais alto, mais forte e mais insensível. Ele não sentia a dor que deveria enquanto era guiado para o escritório da Hokage. Não sentia a dor de afastar-se cada vez mais de seus sonhos em prol do dever para com o vilarejo. Mas Shizune sentia, Tsunade sentia e, ousava dizer, Hinata sentia. Elas ficavam felizes ao vê-lo de volta, ficavam tristes quando ele partia.

A assistente o levava como que a uma jóia. O toque de seus dedos era delicado, quase hesitante para não machucá-lo. Ele tinha pena dela, pena da dor que ela carregava por ele, para ele. Queria poder tirar aquele fardo de seus ombros, queria poder tomar aquela responsabilidade para si, mas não conseguia. Suas mãos de assassino não sabiam mais manusear sentimentos delicados como aqueles.

Eles pararam em frente à porta e ela a abriu. Detrás de sua escrivaninha os lábios da Hokage sorriam, mas não ela.

"Naruto, tenho uma nova missão para você."

Ele já sabia. Não que isso fizesse as coisas melhores.

"Mas eu acabei de chegar, Tsunade-obaa-chan." Ele argumentou, já sabendo também qual seria a resposta dela.

"Eu sei, Naruto. Mas eu preciso de você. Konoha precisa de você."

Tsunade precisava dizer aquilo. Precisava eximir-se da culpa de ser aquela que o fizera ser o que era. Precisava mentir para si mesma e para ele de que havia uma necessidade que só ele poderia suprir. Precisava mentir que aquela seria a última vez.

"Só mais dessa vez."

Ele sabia que era mentira. Sabia que não seria só daquela vez, assim como não fora das últimas. Mas ele não sabia dizer não a ela.

------

Encontrar o prédio não foi difícil. Quando se quer muito uma coisa ela geralmente se realiza. Ele tinha um motivo e isso bastava. Ele tinha uma razão para estar lá, por isso estava lá.

Encontrar a porta certa também não foi difícil. Era a única escondida no primeiro andar, de onde ninguém não-autorizado poderia sair.

Mas era difícil estar ali. Simplesmente estar ali. Os minutos corriam e ele ainda estava ali. Porque era difícil, era muito difícil.

Ele não a conhecia. Não sabia nada sobre ela. Ela era apenas a mulher que vira em meio a uma multidão, apenas uma mulher que vira do outro lado de uma sala segurando um copo vazio. Mas ela dissera que estava feliz por vê-lo. Ela confessara sentir-se alegre em sua presença.

Ela era uma desconhecida, mas ela era tão diferente. Ela dissera o que ninguém nunca lhe dissera antes, e o fizera tão honesta e genuinamente.

Ele precisava tirar a prova. Precisava conferir se o que ela dissera era verdade. Precisava saber se, no momento em que colocasse os pés para fora de Konoha naquela noite, ela sentiria sua falta.

Ninguém sentia sua falta quando estava em uma missão. Todos viam sua ausência como necessária, como gloriosa. Ninguém via como era triste e solitário. Ninguém sabia e ninguém se importava. Por isso precisava saber se ela era diferente. Se ela sabia, se ela se importaria.

Mas era tão difícil dar o primeiro passo.

Sua mão, a mesma que tirara a vida de milhares, tremia quando ele a usou para bater na porta. Ele repetiu aquela batida seca e fora de ritmo mais uma vez. E de novo e de novo, até que a voz dela o chamou para dentro.

Ele empurrou a porta e entrou. E, detrás de sua escrivaninha, Hinata olhou-o como que a um fantasma. Surpresa e, ao mesmo tempo, assustada por sua presença ali.

Naquele momento Naruto soube que o difícil não era o primeiro passo, mas continuar caminhando.

-.-.-.-

_Continua._

* * *

**N.A.: **Demorei .o. sorry. Vida anda corrida, sabe?

Próximo capítulo eu vou ser obrigada a incluir uma coisa que não estava no programa, mas que se eu não incluir não vou me perdoar 8D (não, não vou dizer o que é, morram na curiosidade xDDD)

No capítulo passado eu esqueci de agradecer o pessoal que manda review, desculpa .o.

Obrigada à **Kakes**,** Ita**,** gulnara**,** Chrno**,** Shura**,** Bonnie **e** Ayami**.

E até o próximo.


	6. Dor e culpa

---

**_- Ponto Morto - _**

---

---

O lugar era pequeno, não apertado, apenas pequeno. Havia janelas, mas estavam fechadas. Havia cortinas, mas não eram usadas. A escrivaninha estava no meio da sala, sobre ela apenas uma luminária e várias canetas azuis e vermelhas perfeitamente arrumadas. Havia pastas, todas cor-de-creme, empilhadas a um canto. E havia ela, ali parada atrás de suas canetas e pastas e luminária, camuflada.

Seu primeiro pensamento era que o lugar não combinava com ela. Era claro demais, sério demais, organizado demais. Mas depois ele compreendeu que não era com ela que o lugar não combinava, era com ele. Ele não pertencia àquele lugar. Ela sim. Ela estava lá há tantos anos que já se tornara parte da decoração.

Ele quis ir embora. Quis fraquejar. Mas não o fez.

"Oi." Ele tentou, e esperou que, como na outra noite, aquilo bastasse.

Mas a luz diurna extinguiu o encanto e ele descobriu que não, só aquilo não bastava.

"O que quer aqui?"

A voz dela era seca, quase ríspida. Ele reconhecera a postura tensa e a expressão fechada. Vira inúmeros inimigos armarem-se com elas antes de ele os matar. Era óbvio que a presença dele ali a incomodava. Mas por quê? O que ele tinha feito?

"Eu vim te ver." Ele respondeu sinceramente, fechando a porta lentamente atrás de si, rodando os olhos pelo aposento sem que pudesse evitar. Sabia que era indelicado de sua parte, mas apenas estar ali o deprimia.

"Por quê?" A voz dela denunciava o quanto ela não estava gostando daquela situação. E cada vez mais Naruto se perguntava o que fizera de errado para receber aquele tipo de reação.

Talvez, Naruto pensou enquanto fitava-a, tensa sobre sua cadeira, ela estivesse se sentindo acuada por ter ele ali, invadindo seu espaço pessoal. Afinal, assim como ela era uma estranha para ele, ela também deveria vê-lo como um estranho. Principalmente quando aparecia assim, de repente, durante o seu expediente.

Sentiu-se um idiota ali parado. Sendo quase enxotado para fora do escritório dela. No que ele tinha pensado, indo até lá sem nem ao menos avisar?

Não tinha pensado. Esse era o problema.

Sua mente começou a esboçar uma reação. Tinha que consertar a situação. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para fazê-la entender o que ele entendia. Queria ter certeza que as palavras que ela dissera eram especiais como ele as considerava, ou se eram só vazias e banais como as que ele ouvia todos os dias.

Ele tinha tantas coisas para dizer a ela. Tantas perguntas. Mas não sabia quais palavras usar, quais pronomes, quais verbos, quais conjunções. Tudo se aglomerava em sua garganta de forma desordenada. Era como se tivesse um caroço que não conseguisse colocar para dentro nem para fora.

"Pelo que você disse no outro dia." Ele se apressou a responder. "Sobre estar feliz por eu estar aqui."

Soube, no momento em que fizera, que falara a coisa errada. Parecia egoísta e arrogante e carente. O fazia soar como uma criança, um adolescente idiota. Ele só queria que ela entendesse o quanto fora importante para ele ouvir aquelas palavras, e não acuá-la pedindo por mais.

Era tão importante para ele que ela compreendesse aquilo.

"Ah. Entendo. Você veio aqui por isso?" A voz dela vinha carregada de desprezo, e por um segundo ele não acreditou que fosse dirigida a ele. Hinata sempre parecera tão doce, tão cândida, tão incapaz de sentir sentimentos sujos como raiva e descrença.

Ela estava minimizando a importância de suas próprias palavras e Naruto não conseguia entender. Não tinham elas significado tanto para ela quanto para ele?

"Não – bem, sim – mas não só por isso. Hinata eu–" Ele experimentava palavras sem saber se iriam surtir o efeito que ele queria. Mas enquanto balbuciava ele percebeu que não importava o que ele dissesse, Hinata não ouviria. Ela estava fechada para ele. Havia um muro que o afastava dela, e esse muro só aumentava a cada palavra errada que ele dizia.

Ela se levantou, caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Sua cabeça estava baixa e seu olhar fixo no chão entre seus pés.

"Saia."

Ver ela daquele jeito lhe deu pena. Muita, muita pena. Porque ela era tão menor do que ele se lembrava, tão mais delicada, tão mais frágil. Tão mais sensível a palavras do que ele jamais seria.

Começou a pensar no que não deveria ter feito. Não deveria ter dito aquelas palavras, não deveria ter tomado aquelas atitudes, não deveria ter ido àquela festa, não deveria ter feito aquelas perguntas. Não, não, não.

Mas ele fez. Por estupidez, pura e simples, ele fez.

E tudo o que queria era remediar seus erros, mesmo sem saber como. Seu tato com as palavras se perdera pelos anos. Ele já não entendia de sentimentos, de coisas delicadas. Tudo o que ele sabia fazer era destruir, não consertar.

"Saia." Ela repetiu. Sua voz já não tinha mais raiva, mas uma dor silenciosa e inquieta, algo que ele era incapaz de compreender.

Mas ele não podia sair. Não daquele jeito. Não naquela hora. Ainda precisava que ela provasse que o que dissera era verdade.

Precisava que ela entendesse como era importante.

"Naruto, por fav–"

Antes mesmo de pensar em fazer, ele já tinha feito. Não sabia como ou porque, mas fez. Ela estivera tão perto, tão ao alcance de seus braços. Tinha sido tão fácil. Em questão de instantes já tinha a cabeça dela entre suas mãos e os lábios comprimidos contra os seus.

Não era um beijo. Beijos eram, supostamente, doces e gentis. Era uma tentativa. Ele tentava fazê-la entender o que ele não sabia colocar em palavras.

Ela resistiu. Tentou fugir. Mas ele era maior. Mais forte. Mais insensível. Ele a prendeu e a machucou. Porque doía. Doía tanto que ele não conseguia soltá-la. Ela era a única capaz de entender, e ele precisava mostrar-lhe isso.

As mãos dela encontraram seu peito e o esmurraram, mas seus punhos estavam frouxos e ela não conseguia oferecer resistência o bastante.

Então ela correspondeu.

Por anos ela soube que ele não tinha olhos para ela. Por anos ela calara seus desejos e sonhos. Até que seus sonhos pararam e foram substituídos por outros. Até que seu silêncio e sua dor já não importavam mais. E agora ele estava ali. O beijo estava ali. E a dor também estava ali.

Não era um beijo, não, nunca um beijo. Mas, em alguma outra vida, com alguma outra pessoa, poderia ter sido.

As mãos dele no rosto dela eram desajeitadas e agressivas e indelicadas. Elas puxavam com tanta força que doía. Tudo doía. Maxilares e músculos e dentes e línguas e lábios. Tudo doía. Mas eles não paravam. Não podiam parar.

A dor lembrava a eles de que estavam vivos. De que era ar que respiravam. De que era na terra que pisavam. Doía porque era real. Seus sonhos haviam sido esquecidos. Suas esperanças minguaram. Suas forças estavam acabando. Mas eles ainda eram eles. Ainda respiravam e se mexiam e _viviam_.

E por isso doía tanto.

Quando finalmente se afastaram, Naruto tinha seus olhos fechados. Para ele aquele momento ainda não havia acabado. Ele ainda a sentia e ainda a segurava. Ele não viu os olhos dela quando eles se abriram. Não viu o medo e a confusão e o desespero.

Hinata não queria lembrar que estava viva. Não queria ser lembrada. Porque assim doía mais.

Mas em meio à dor ela se lembrou de que aquilo, como tudo, terminaria. Aquele momento, aquela hora, aquele dia, tudo, chegaria à um fim.

Então ela esperou.

Porque ela não era como Naruto. Não era forte e insensível. Ela não queria lembrar, mas sim esquecer.

"Vá."

E, dessa vez, ele foi.

---

Não conseguia mais se concentrar no trabalho. O simples ato de ler e carimbar tornara-se, inesperadamente, complexo demais.

Havia alguma coisa grande e pesada que comprima sua cabeça e tentava achatá-la, impedindo-a de pensar.

Encontrar Naruto naquela manhã fora como levar uma bofetada no rosto. Ele a deixou desnorteada e confusa e irritada. Ele a beijara com tanta força que doera. A segurara tão perto que ela quase pôde ouvir o barulho do coração dele batendo.

Ela havia desejado aquele beijo por tantas vezes; imaginado como seria com tanta riqueza de detalhes que, quando realmente aconteceu, a deixou um pouco desapontada.

Não fora gentil e atencioso e delicado e perfeito como ela por tantas vezes imaginara. Não, fora o completo oposto.

Mas fora real. A dor fora real. O beijo fora real. Um beijo que ela não queria. Que não desejava mais já há muitos anos. Mas aconteceu.

Quando ela era adolescente ela sonhava com o dia em que Naruto a olharia. Em que ele a veria ali e iria até ela. Ele perceberia o quanto ela o amava e a amaria também. Eles seriam muito felizes juntos, apesar de serem ninjas. Mas Naruto nunca a olhou. Nunca foi até ela. Nunca percebeu o seu amor. Nunca foram felizes.

Porque eram ninjas. Ele muito mais do que ela. E felicidade não condiz com a profissão.

Acompanhou de longe ele trazer de volta o último Uchiha. Soube pelos comentários de terceiros como ele o defendera perante o Conselho e a Hokage, impedindo que fosse sentenciado à morte e fazendo-os optar pela sua aposentadoria precoce. De longe ela viu como ele venceu guerras e derrotou inimigos. Viu como ele se enchia de glórias e de cada vez mais aliados.

Por certo momento ela desejou poder ser como ele. Ser grande e forte e invencível como ele era. Alimentou a esperança que de, talvez assim, ele a olhasse, e isso despertasse nele o sentimento que vivia nela.

Mas ela não era como ele. Ela era inteligente, mas não sabia improvisar. Tinha uma habilidade especial, mas não sabia usá-la com excelência.

E quando foi o momento de usar suas habilidades, ela falhara.

Se ela tivesse prestado mais atenção, se tivesse se concentrado mais, talvez então seu erro não tivesse tirado a vida de três pessoas. Se tivesse sido um pouco mais como Naruto, talvez eles ainda estivessem vivos.

Mas ela não era, nunca fora. Depois daquilo ela pediu transferência, não podia mais realizar missões em campo se não conseguia realizar tarefas aparentemente simples. Ninguém a acusou pelas mortes, nem a capitã do time nem os parentes dos mortos, mas ela sabia que era sua culpa.

Era um sentimento pegajoso e repugnante que se negava a deixá-la. Era a dor constante de saber que três pessoas deixaram de viver porque ela fora relapsa. Três vidas, três passados, três futuros. Todos perdidos. Ninguém mais ouviria suas vozes ou estaria em suas presenças.

E a culpa era sua. Única e exclusivamente sua.

E só o que ela podia fazer agora era sonhar. Todas as noites. Ela sonhava com o dia em que os viu morrer. Angustiava-se em ver-se cometendo o mesmo erro todas as noites.

Aquele fardo era só dela e ela o carregava de bom grado. Sabia que existia meios para fazer os sonhos pararem, mas não os procurava. Se seus sonhos parassem, ela os esqueceria. Esqueceria seus rostos e suas vozes. E aí sua vida perderia o sentido. Porque a dor era sua vida agora. Ela a abraçava e nela refugiava-se.

Ela não tinha mais coragem para ser ninja. Era uma profissão difícil demais, cruel demais. Mesmo que voltasse a trabalhar em missões de campo, nunca mais teria confiança o suficiente para completá-las devidamente e, com certeza, só acabaria causando mais mortes.

E, com o tempo, a dor cedeu, os sonhos se tornaram menos nítidos e as vozes mais distantes. Ela sabia que qualquer dia daqueles, ela dormiria e não acordaria. Simplesmente sabia. Porque tudo um dia acaba. E ela esperava aquele dia e rezava para que ele chegasse depressa.

Ela viveu seis anos assim, sonhando e rezando e esperando. Acostumara-se com isso. Assim como se acostumara com a dor.

Ela esqueceu seus sonhos e seus desejos. Eles não eram mais necessários em sua nova vida. Também esqueceu o amor que nutriu por Naruto. Não havia sentido em desejar felicidade.

Bem sabia ela que felicidade era algo que não merecia ter. Porque ela roubara a possibilidade de felicidade de três outras pessoas.

E agora, depois de seis anos, Naruto vinha e tentava apagar tudo aquilo. Tentava fingir que nada acontecera e que tudo não importava. Tentava mostrar que ainda havia vida lá fora e que ela a estava desperdiçando.

Mas quem ele pensava que era? Que sabia ele sobre ela? Quem lhe dera aquele direito?

Ele não passava de um antigo amor platônico. Não sabia nada sobre ela. Não tinha direito algum de mostrar-lhe nada.

Ela não queria lembrar de como tinha sido sua vida. Não queria ser lembrada do quanto perdera enquanto se escondia naquela sala atrás de seus papéis e suas canetas e sua escrivaninha. Porque lembrar só machucava mais.

Não sabia mais que tipo de pensamentos a levara a procurá-lo no dia de sua volta. Também não sabia o porquê de tinha ido àquela festa. Não sabia o porquê de seus joelhos ainda tremerem à simples menção do nome dele, o porquê de seu coração bater mais depressa e sua respiração acelerar.

Em sua nova vida não havia amor. Não havia Naruto. E ainda assim ela fora atrás dele. Ela fora atrás do que um dia fora o mais importante para ela, do que ela tinha de mais precioso. Esperando encontrar uma parte dela que se perdera com o tempo. E encontrara.

Mas a brincadeira já tinha ido longe demais. Naruto fazia parte de um mundo do qual ela não fazia. Vivia uma realidade que não era a dela.

Não podia mais mentir para si mesma e continuar a alimentar a esperança de que, apesar de tudo o que acontecera naqueles seis anos, ainda poderia voltar ao que era antes. Aquela brincadeira tinha que terminar ali.

---

Naquela noite, cumprindo a rotina de todos os seus dias, ela reviveu aquele dia mais uma vez. Reviu rostos e toques e vozes. Viu-se cometendo o mesmo erro e viu suas conseqüências. Logo havia três corpos no chão. Três pessoas que ela conhecera naquele mesmo dia e que morreram por sua culpa.

Quando acordou, não havia sinais de lágrimas em seus olhos. Elas já haviam secado há muitos anos.

Devagar e em silêncio, ela se preparou para mais um dia de trabalho. Um onde não haveria Neji, não haveria Ino e, principalmente, não haveria Naruto.

-.-.-.-

_Continua. _

* * *

**N.A.:** Creeeedo, capítulo mais difícil de escrever cara xD Tive que refazer tudo pelo menos umas cinco vezes... (e ainda acho que não ficou bom 8D) 

Até por isso eu confesso que fui meio muito relapsa com a revisão. Ler muitas vezes a mesma coisa cansa horrores, então, se vocês encontrarem qualquer erro de digitação/concordância/gramática, avisem.

Muito obrigado ao pessoal que mandou review no último capítulo: **Shura**, **nanetys**, **Ita** e **Kakes** (que, aliás, fez já fez propaganda da fic! Brigada Kakes ;o;)!

Até o próximo /o/


	7. Desespero

**Nota:** Eu acabei não respondendo um monte de reviews no último capítulo, mas isso não significa que eu não li e não fiquei feliz com elas. :D

* * *

---

_**- Ponto Morto -**_

---

---

Konoha ainda era a mesma sempre que ele a olhava de cima. Os mesmos prédios, as mesmas árvores, os mesmos rios e os mesmos rochedos. Mesmo que muitos anos se passassem, Naruto duvidava que Konoha ainda fosse mudar.

A Konoha de sua infância, nunca se esqueceria, era cheia de cores. Era o verde e o azul e o laranja e o amarelo e o vermelho e o marrom. Era a vida que fluía por suas ruas e as peculiaridades de cada detalhe que a compunha. Hoje Konoha ainda era verde; ainda tinha as mesmas cores de outrora. Mas elas já não eram mais tão vívidas quanto antes.

Konoha, hoje, aos olhos dele, era cinza. Como as nuvens que cobrem o céu em dias de chuva. Como as lápides que cobrem os túmulos daqueles que morreram por suas mãos. Como os olhos de Hinata quando ela o mandara embora.

Ele jurou proteger aquele vilarejo. Prometeu que teria seu nome gravado entre os heróis que morreram por Konoha. Mas, olhando a Vila de cima e sabendo que, mesmo que ele morresse depois de todo o seu esforço, tudo continuaria igual, sua resolução começava a rachar e a se tornar mais fraca. Não tinha mais vontade de lutar. Não queria mais ter sangue em suas mãos. Queria fugir. Riscar o símbolo da folha de sua bandana e simplesmente fugir.

Mas a diferença entre o querer e o fazer de fato era ainda muito grande.

"Taichou, nós já estamos atrasados." Um dos seus companheiros avisou e Naruto aquiesceu rapidamente, sentindo a já familiar fisgada de culpa por não saber o nome dele.

Em um piscar de olhos os quatro já tinham ido embora. E, enquanto se afastava, Naruto desejou pela primeira vez que não fosse obrigado a voltar vivo daquela missão.

------

O barulho na casa aumentava quando ela estava lá. Ela vinha só às vezes, suas visitas eram bastante irregulares e dispersas. Ele sabia que ela era ocupada, que não podia vir todos os dias. Ele aceitava isso.

Ela vinha, era só o que importava.

Às vezes ela falava com ele. Às vezes não. Às vezes ela só perguntava o que precisava saber. E às vezes ele respondia.

Ele sabia que ela se preocupava; era grato por isso. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para atender às expectativas dela.

Ele vivera a vida desejando vingança. Tudo o que um dia já possuiu; tudo o que um dia foi importante, tudo, foi jogado fora. Porque eram coisas que o tiravam fora de seu caminho original.

Ele odiou e sofreu e sobreviveu; ele lutou contra tudo e contra todos, traiu e mentiu e enganou, fez tudo o que jurou que jamais faria; traiu todos os seus princípios e desonrou o nome de sua família. E, quando finalmente atingiu seus objetivos, ele continuou vivo.

Ele nunca projetou um futuro além da vingança. Ele não dispensou sua atenção para o que poderia vir depois.

Não tinha mais família, não tinha mais amigos, não tinha mais carreira e agora também não tinha mais irmão. Não tinha nada. Não havia nada que o prendesse à vida agora.

Quando era pequeno sonhava em ser como seu pai, mas seu pai morrera há muitos anos e seu sonho morrera junto com ele.

Não havia futuro para ele ali ou em qualquer lugar. A morte, agora, seria mais do que bem vinda.

Mas tudo o que ele fazia agora era esperar. Esperar e esperar e esperar. A vida ativa da cidade perdera sua emoção, seus interesses se esvaíram, a comida perdera seu gosto e as cores sua nitidez.

Porém, às vezes, forçando-o para fora de seu estupor contínuo, havia aquele barulho. Aquele suave arrastar de pés e suspiros cansados nos corredores vazios.

Se não fosse pela presença dela, por seu esforço e por sua persistência, Sasuke sabia que já teria morrido àquela altura.

Ela vinha, cuidava dele e de sua casa, e depois ia embora. Ela sempre ia embora. Ela tinha uma vida fora daquela casa. Uma vida da qual ele não fazia parte. Onde ele não era bem-vindo.

Mas ela vinha, e isso era o que importava.

"Como está se sentindo hoje, Sasuke?"

E a vida, nesses momentos, era levemente mais suportável.

"Bem."

------

Sobre sua mesa as folhas dos dias anteriores se acumulavam perigosamente. Teria de trabalhar o dobro para recuperar o tempo que perdera devaneando pelo escritório. Queria ser capaz de culpar o beijo por aquele atraso, mas nenhum beijo conseguiria ser longo o suficiente para cobrir todo o seu expediente. Não, a culpa era sua e ela sabia disso.

Seu braço já doía pelo movimento repetido continuamente; virar a página, molhar o carimbo, carimbar, e depois tudo de novo. E de novo e de novo. O dia inteiro.

Ela não percebera as horas transcorrendo ao seu redor. Apenas carimbava e deixava que seus músculos cansados trabalhassem por seu cérebro. Não pensava, apenas carimbava.

Até que a porta se abriu sem aviso e dois homens entraram. Foi só então que ela percebera como o sol esquentara suas costas ao longo do dia. Sentiu o suor escorrer por sua têmpora e abaixou o carimbo, permitindo-se fazer uma pausa e descansar seu braço. Os homens não notaram seu movimento, alheios a qualquer outra coisa enquanto conversavam em voz baixa e urgente.

Ela sabia que eles trabalhavam nos andares superiores daquele mesmo prédio após apenas olhar para seus uniformes. Não sabia a que rank eles se enquadravam e nem qual era o nome da profissão que exerciam. Ela não tinha autorização para saber.

Não eram raras as vezes que homens e mulheres vestindo aqueles uniformes vinham até sua sala. Eles vinham invariavelmente para trazer mais pastas e mais documentos que precisavam ser analisados, carimbados e arquivados. E tudo o que ela sabia deles se resumia a isso. Eles vinham, deixavam as pastas e iam embora. Sempre. Sem exceções.

Às vezes eles vinham em grupo, às vezes em duplas, mas ainda assim cumpriam com seu propósito sem demora e logo iam embora. Alguns ainda chegavam a cumprimentá-la com um breve aceno ou uma monossílaba, mas a grande maioria simplesmente a ignorava.

Esses que caminhavam em sua direção agora faziam parte desse grupo. Conversavam somente entre si e ignoravam todo o resto.

Em geral, nessas situações, Hinata simplesmente os ignorava também e continuava com seu trabalho. Mas hoje, particularmente, ela teve de parar seu trabalho porque havia suor escorrendo por sua testa e nuca, e por isso, ocasionalmente, ela conseguira prestar suficiente atenção para ouvir o que eles diziam naqueles sussurros urgentes.

"A mensagem era muito simples. Simples demais até, por um momento chegamos a considerar a possibilidade de mandá-la a um especialista em códigos de tão ilegível que era a letra."

"Não se pode querer que os garotos de hoje cumpram uma missão com sucesso e ainda saibam ler e escrever, seria complexo demais para eles. Mas, enfim, o que a mensagem dizia?"

"Eles pediam reforços para fazer a viagem de volta. Parece que tiveram muitos feridos e não seria seguro atravessar a floresta."

"Tch. Seria mais seguro se as Vilas tivessem leis mais rígidas contra desertores."

"De qualquer modo, a Hokage achou melhor enviar o time Uzumaki para escoltá-los de volta."

"Mas esse time não tinha recém voltado de uma missão? Ainda ontem recebemos o seu último relatório."

"Ela não deve ter tido muitas opções, a maioria dos times está em missões e tivemos muitas baixas nos últimos meses."

"Malditos desertores."

"Venha logo, inda tem um monte de trabalho nos esperando lá em cima."

No momento em que a porta se fechou novamente Hinata pôde ouvir distintamente seu coração pulsando com força em sua garganta. Como se ele tivesse parado durante toda a conversa e só agora recobrava vida.

Naruto, o Naruto que ela conhecia, o que a beijara ainda no dia anterior, o único Uzumaki de toda Konoha, havia sido enviado em uma missão no meio da floresta.

Ela lera muito pouco nos últimos meses, raríssimos jornais caíam em suas mãos antes de serem jogados fora, mas fora o suficiente para que ela soubesse que a situação à qual o homem se referira já se agravara o suficiente para ser considerada crítica. Cada vez mais ninjas, principalmente jovens, abandonavam seus vilarejos e se tornavam desertores, sujeitos à perseguição e até morte. Eles fugiam da pressão e da rígida vida ninja, preferindo viver pelas estradas e florestas como saqueadores e bandidos.

Era comum ouvir notícias de que equipes inteiras foram mortas enquanto cruzavam a distância entre um Vilarejo e outro durante uma missão, o que somente fez aumentar o medo da população e diminuir o número de clientes que requisitavam os serviços das Vilas.

Seu coração comprimia-se em sua garganta à medida que ela pensava no assunto. Naruto podia ser o melhor ninja da Vila, mas ainda era tão suscetível à morte quanto qualquer outro.

Suas mãos tremiam e sua respiração tornara-se errática, mesmo assim ela puxou os novos documentos para si e passou a carimbá-los pausadamente, batendo com mais força do que o necessário e permitindo que a tinta borrasse o papel levemente. Tentava, desesperadamente até, ignorar o sentimento egoísta que se espalhava por todo o seu corpo, encharcando seus ossos e preenchendo seus pulmões. Ela esperava que o barulho que produzia pudesse se sobrepor ao rumor sinistro que ecoava em seus ouvidos, pedindo, implorando, que ela fizesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Não podia permitir que o único homem que ela amara na vida e que a tinha beijado ainda no dia anterior encontrasse seu fim no meio de uma floresta qualquer. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa.

Mas o quê?

Naruto era o melhor ninja de toda Konoha. Ela era só uma ninguém. Ela era incapaz de salvá-lo ou de ajudá-lo ou do que quer que fosse. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer agora além de terminar seu serviço e ir dormir com a certeza de que, quando acordasse, Naruto estaria morto.

Seu coração batia agora com tanta força que ela sentia seu estômago revirar. A força e a velocidade com que batia o carimba também aumentou, fazendo com que cada folha que passava por suas mãos adquirisse uma não tão suave reentrância.

O desespero começou a tomar conta dela. Estava ali, sentada em sua cadeira, carimbando folhas, enquanto Naruto estava em algum lugar daquele país, morrendo. As palavras de Neji ainda assombravam seus pensamentos:

_Você não se importa,_ _porque, enquanto eles estão lá arriscando suas vidas, você está aqui, carimbando documentos._

Havia uma incômoda ardência em seu nariz e um aperto em sua garganta. Ela ainda se lembrava muito bem quais tinham sido suas últimas palavras para ele. Ainda remoia o quanto foram mal aproveitados os últimos minutos que compartilharam.

Em suas mãos o carimbo não suportou a pressão e partiu-se em dois, espirrando tinta vermelha sobre seus dedos e punho. Foi exatamente o que faltava para que as lágrimas presas em seus olhos caíssem desmedidas, encharcando suas bochechas.

Chorava porque estava desesperada.

Chorava porque seu coração doía.

Chorava porque Naruto morreria naquela noite, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

-.-.-.-

_Continua._

* * *

**N.A.: **Atrasei a atualização e admito na cara-de-pau. Uma série de coisas aconteceu e, sabe, eu não me sinto nem um pouco culpada.

Apenas para tranqüilizar vocês, não, não é agora que o Naruto morre. Se ele morresse agora essa não seria uma fic NaruHina.

Agradeço à **gulnara**, **nanetys**, **Chibi-Onigiri**, **ItachiSaru**, **Shura Shun** e, especialmente, à **Kakau**.

Até o próximo capítulo (que espero não demorar tanto quanto esse xD).


	8. O retorno

**Nota:** Milhões de desculpas pelo excessivo atraso; ser vestibulanda foi viver no inferno.

* * *

---

_**- Ponto Morto -**_

---

---

Naquele dia, ela se atrasara para ir trabalhar. Seu corpo movia-se vagarosa e desengonçadamente, como se seus pés agissem por conta própria, levando-a de lá para cá. Ninguém notara seu atraso, assim como ninguém notara seus olhos inchados e avermelhados.

Os papéis, a tinta e o carimbo quebrado ainda estavam lá quando ela abriu a sala: intocados. Resultado de uma fuga rápida e impensada. E durante segundos intermináveis ela postou-se à entrada da sala, aguardando, olhando, ou apenas sem saber como reagir diante da confusão de cores e papéis.

Estava cansada e perdida e confusa. O mundo em que vivia tinha regras básicas e simples. Era um mundo só seu; o mundo que ela criara especialmente para esconder-se daquele outro no qual um dia vivera. Ninguém podia entrar; ninguém podia saber. Mas agora as paredes de seu mundo começavam a mostrar sinais de decadência.

Sua mente nublada desaprendera a pensar. Olhava para sua sala e não sabia o que fazia ali, não sabia como chegara e nem como ir embora. Aquele lugar não lhe trazia nenhuma lembrança, boa ou ruim. Era apenas um lugar para onde seus pés a trouxeram.

Como se uma tampa tivesse sido aberta em sua cabeça, todas as informações que ela colhera ao longo de sua vida começaram a escapar. Todas se acotovelando em direção à saída, desesperadas para ganhar a liberdade do lado de fora, deixando apenas o vazio para trás. Ela esquecera quem era; seu sobrenome, sua família, suas rígidas convenções, esquecera-se de tudo, inclusive de seu próprio nome.

O único nome que ela não esquecera era o de Naruto. As sílabas ecoavam em sua mente, construindo-se e desconstruindo-se ao som de uma melodia triste e descompassada e cálida.

Ele morrera, tentou lembrar a si mesma, ela sabia que ele morrera naquela noite. Tinha certeza disso. Se ele não tivesse morrido seu coração não se contorceria como se contorcia agora. Se ele não tivesse morrido ela não se sentiria tão sozinha como se sentia agora.

Sentia-se, por mais estranho que o próprio pensamento parecesse, viúva.

Viúva de um homem que só a beijara uma vez. Viúva de um amor que só ela vivera. Viúva de seus próprios sentimentos que morreram também naquela noite.

De seus olhos inchados não saíam mais lágrimas, nem de sua boca seca não saíam as palavras que ela queria dizer. Estava ali, mas não realmente. Algo de muito frágil e delicado quebrara dentro de si naquela noite.

Seu mundo decaía rapidamente e ela sabia que, quando ele finalmente ruísse, quando as informações que ela tinha agora fossem finalmente assimiladas, nada mais restaria.

O som esganiçado da porta se abrindo teria, em qualquer outra ocasião parecida, passado despercebido, mas no vazio de sua cabeça os sons externos soavam absurdamente ampliados. Virou-se, porque era um movimento involuntário e automático, e também porque o ranger das dobradiças parecia a trilha sonora perfeita para aquele momento.

"Hinata?"

---

Ele sempre soube, desde que fora designado para aquele trabalho, que aquela não seria uma travessia fácil. De fato, anos já haviam se passado desde o tempo em que era seguro percorrer as estradas de chão batido do interior do país.

O time que eles deveriam escoltar havia perdido um de seus membros e dos três restantes apenas um ainda conseguia manter-se em pé sem apoio. Os outros vinham empoleirados em muletas improvisadas, arrastando-se como podiam, apenas para conseguir voltar para casa.

Eram garotos, garotos um pouco mais velhos do que ele quando se tornara jounin, mas, ainda assim, garotos. Crianças que foram treinadas para matar e morrer por Konoha. Crianças que não sabiam mais discernir o certo do errado, quando muito só reconheciam o realizável e o impossível. Quando muito. Eram crianças que não conheciam limites. Que lutavam, e matavam, e _viviam_ por ideais que não compreendiam.

Naruto olhava e não entendia. Aqueles garotos ostentavam a mesma determinação, a mesma fé, que um dia ele ostentara. O amor que eles tinham pelo vilarejo era igual ao amor que ele próprio nutrira.

Foi quando ele percebeu, sem surpresa, de que se tratava do mesmo amor, da mesma fé e da mesma determinação.

Aqueles eram os garotos que cresceram ouvindo seu nome. Tornaram-se ninjas para que, algum dia, conseguissem equiparar-se a ele. Foram eles – eles e toda a sua geração – os que lhe tiraram tudo.

Foram eles que, sem saber, criaram o futuro em que viviam agora.

Em algum ponto da travessia, ele não conseguia dizer exatamente em qual, um grupo – trio, seria o termo mais lógico – os abordou e exigiu a entrega de qualquer bem precioso e suprimentos.

Os três ninjas não pareciam perigosos, não em condições normais, pelo menos. Mas havia algo de lunático por trás da fome e do cansaço e da raiva. Havia algo de louco e perverso no modo como olhavam para eles, no modo como andavam, no modo com respiravam.

Eram garotos, Naruto notou. Garotos cujas idades deviam ser as mesmas do grupo que eles escoltavam de volta para Konoha. Entretanto, não havia bandanas em suas testas, nem sinal de experiência em seus comandos. Jovens demais para a responsabilidade de serem ninjas, era provável que tivessem fugido de seus vilarejos. E, por serem tão jovens, era também provável que experimentassem uma vida pior agora do que jamais antes.

Eram garotos, Naruto insistiu consigo mesmo. Garotos que não tinham mais esperanças para o futuro. Garotos que só continuavam vivos porque tinham medo da morte. Garotos que sentiam fome e cansaço e dor e solidão.

Eram apenas garotos.

Mas isso não o impediu de matá-los.

Não podia abrir mão de seus mantimentos, sem eles, sem alimento e medicamentos, aqueles garotos machucados que deveria escoltar não chegariam vivos à Konoha.

E fora exatamente para isso que ele fora recrutado para aquela missão. Para levar aqueles garotos – aqueles que não tinham medo de morrer, que agüentavam o peso da responsabilidade e que amavam a Konoha que um dia ele amou – de volta para casa.

---

"Não vai dizer nada?"

Neji levantou os olhos do relatório em suas mãos por um momento.

"Não, não vou." Respondeu, voltando seus olhos para o documento.

Naruto trocou o ponto de equilíbrio de uma perna para a outra, seus olhos vagando sem interesse pela sala.

Nunca entendera direito a razão de Neji ter escolhido uma sala como aquela a missões de campo. Já tinha ouvido a explicação dele várias vezes, mas ainda assim sempre que pensava no assunto sabia que tinha algo faltando naquela história, algum detalhe que fora propositalmente deixado de fora.

Talvez um dia ele descobrisse o que era; talvez não. Não sabia se realmente precisava daquele tipo de informação.

"Você esqueceu de dizer de que Vilarejo Oculto os bandidos que os atacaram vieram." Neji ressaltou, sem tirar os olhos do documento.

"Foi de propósito."

Neji não pareceu muito contente com a resposta.

"Sem bandanas?"

"É."

"Tem acontecido bastante ultimamente."

"Eu sei."

Naruto permaneceu com a boca aberta por mais alguns segundos, pensando em alguma coisa para acrescentar à sua fala para que ela não soasse tão fria, mas nada lhe ocorria. Nada; nem um comentário desnecessário e fora de hora. Fechou a boca. Não havia nada que quisesse dizer.

Neji carimbou o documento com um movimento rápido e preciso, e o som lembrou Naruto de alguma coisa que ele não conseguia lembrar o que era.

"Fez um ótimo trabalho, Naruto." O Hyuuga disse, mas suas palavras não tinham a força que teriam se ele acreditasse nelas.

"Obrigado." Naruto respondeu mais por costume do que por qualquer coisa. As paredes cobertas de um papel de parede velho e fora de moda pareciam muito menores agora, muito mais apertadas. Tudo o que queria era poder sumir dali.

Talvez fosse por isso que não conseguisse entender a razão de Neji preferir aquele lugar, porque ele próprio jamais conseguiria viver em um lugar como aquele.

Ele era um pouco como Hinata, incrustado no meio em que trabalhava.

Como Hinata...

Subitamente ele se lembrou de onde o barulho do carimbo lhe era familiar. Lembrou porque aquela sala lhe parecia tão inóspita. Lembrou, principalmente, que naquele mesmo prédio, no primeiro andar, na menor e mais afastada sala, ele a beijara e depois a deixara sozinha.

Como um covarde.

Quando a beijara, ainda no dia anterior, o fizera para que ela entendesse o qual importante sua alegria em vê-lo era importante para ele. Para que ela entendesse o que significava poder roubar para si um pequeno pedaço de reconhecimento genuíno, e quanto bem isso fazia para seu corpo cansado e sua mente entorpecida. Mas ele saíra com tanta pressa que não tivera o cuidado de se certificar de que ela havia entendido a mensagem.

Ela podia odiá-lo agora, pelo que ele entendia.

E só isso, só a idéia de que ela, ela que era tão mais frágil e delicada e pequena, o odiasse, fazia com que seus pulmões recusassem o ar que ele tragava e comprimissem seu peito dolorosamente.

Respirar era difícil, e ele não tinha certeza se gostaria de continuar sentindo aquela dor. Se Hinata o odiasse, aquela vida também não fazia o menor sentido.

Se fosse para viver assim, matando garotos (_crianças_) e cumprindo ordens que ele não desejava mais cumprir, sendo que a única pessoa capaz de sentir felicidade com a sua presença agora o odiava; ele preferia a morte.

A desculpa que deixou sua boca e se dirigiu à Neji tinha a sua voz, mas não foi dada por ele. Não poderia se importar menos se tivesse saído daquela sala tendo ou não um motivo.

Seus pés eram grandes e desajeitados demais para os degraus estreitos das escadas. Ele fez o possível para não tropeçar, mas os degraus eram tantos que ele duvidou de sua própria capacidade de locomoção.

Apenas mais um lance de escada, ele dizia a si mesmo, apenas mais um, e mais um, e mais um. Quase lá, quase na porta dela.

O ar não chegava aos seus pulmões na velocidade e na quantidade que deveriam. Ele estava sufocando. O nó que prendia sua garganta o estava sufocando.

Sua mão espalmou a madeira da porta dela e a empurrou. As dobradiças esganiçaram em protesto, mas ele não as estava ouvindo.

Sua visão turva conseguiu reconhecer a figura sentada atrás da escrivaninha em ao centro da pequena sala. A mesma escrivaninha, as mesmas pastas cor-de-creme, a mesma luminária, as mesmas canetas azuis e vermelhas, a mesma mulher.

A sensação de ter seus pulmões em chamas era tão intensa que ele teve medo de não conseguir falar.

"Hinata?" Soou, para os seus ouvidos, mais como um grito de socorro do que um nome.

Ela estava lá, olhando. Olhando e não se mexendo. Como ele.

Não sabia quanto tempo passara daquele jeito, imóvel, não era importante.

Havia lágrimas nos olhos dela e em suas bochechas, mas ele não sabia porquê. Queria perguntar, queria saber, mas quando a viu levantar e correr até ele, sabia – por alguma estranha razão ele simplesmente sabia – que não precisava perguntar a razão se seu choro. O corpo dela se chocou contra o seu e suas mãos o seguraram com tanta força que doía.

Só então Naruto respirou; o nó de sua garganta lentamente se desfazendo e permitindo que o ar entrasse. E ele a segurou com tanta força que era como se sua vida dependesse disso.

.-.-.-.

_Continua._

* * *

**N.A.: **Querem saber? A razão de eu estar postando agora é bem egoísta, mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.

Senti muita falta das reviews de vocês.

Obrigada à **Chrno**, **Tea Modoki**, **Hyuuga Florine**,** Ayami**, **Yumerin**, **Aki**, **Isa belle b.a.h.y**, **Kakes**, **Shura Shun**, **Sophia.DiLUA**,** Filippe**,** momiss** e **Loxius**. Muito obrigada de verdade pela paciência.

Espero postar o próximo pelo menos ainda nesse semestre (brincadeira).


	9. Entendimento

**N.A.: **Era pra ter sido uma piada o lance do semestre, mas acabou não sendo...

* * *

--

_**- Ponto Morto -**_

--

--

Suas mãos pequenas encontraram um pedaço de roupa às quais se agarrarem e fincaram-se lá, sôfregas, desesperadas, tristes. Precisava explicar para ele tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, todo o medo que ela sentira, o alívio de vê-lo entrando pela porta. Precisava falar-lhe o quanto de amor infantil ela achara que já tinha se livrado e que reencontrara naquela última noite. Precisava tanto encontrar as palavras para explicar o que sentia, que não percebeu que ele também ainda não havia lhe dito nada.

A cabeça dele enterrou-se mais na curva de seu pescoço e ela ouviu o barulho de sua respiração. Havia uma nota pesada no jeito com que ele exalava; algo que afundava seu estômago e machucava suas costelas, que a fazia apertá-lo com mais força contra si.

Era um pedido de desculpas, um agradecimento, uma pergunta, uma resposta. Era tudo o que ele nunca havia dito a ela, tudo o que ela sempre quis perguntar e nunca teve coragem. Eram os anos que ela julgou terem sido perdidos. Eram os sonhos que deram errado, os que deram certo, e tudo o que havia entre eles.

Era o garoto de doze anos que se descobrira de repente muito velho e muito gasto. Muito cansado para continuar fazendo o que ele sempre quis fazer.

O som de passos no corredor fez com que se separassem num estalo. Roupas e cabelos desfeitos; expressões culpadas no rosto, e um olhar cúmplice que ninguém que não eles entendia. A porta abriu.

"Hyuuga-san, que bom encontrá-la ainda aqui."

"É, bem, eu tenho andado um pouco atrasada com a papelada."

Os olhos de Naruto encontraram-se com os seus brevemente antes que ele fechasse a porta ao sair, e ela sorriu. Como se soubesse de algo que ninguém sequer desconfiava.

**.**

O ar parecia diferente. Ele entrava por suas narinas e sossegava seus pulmões, mais profundamente e melhor do que jamais haviam feito. Seus pés se moviam em uma direção qualquer, mas não notava ou sequer percebia. Respirar era diferente agora.

"Naruto!"

Ainda podia sentir o cheiro dos cabelos de Hinata na ponta de seus dedos; ainda podia lembrar-se do som desenfreado de seu coração. Tinha de vê-la de novo e conversar com ela. Conversar. Com palavras.

"Naruto, não me ouviu chamar?" Sakura pôs a mão em seu cotovelo e seus pés distraídos ainda deram um meio passo antes de parar.

"Ora, desculpe, Sakura-chan." Ele riu, voltando-se para a amiga. "Acho que estou mais cansado que pensava."

"É o que parece." Ela acusou, colocando as mãos nos quadris e fingindo-se ofendida. "E o Senhor Importante teria um minuto para uma reles como eu?"

"Hum... Sei não, acho que a Senhorita Reles teria que ver com a minha assistente e marcar um horário." Ele respondeu, coçando o queixo e, por sua vez, fingindo-se ocupado. O que lhe valeu um soco no ombro seguido por um rápido pedido de desculpas.

"Mas, falando sério, para onde você estava indo?"

"Nenhum lugar especial. Apesar de que eu gostaria muito de um banho agora."

"Missão complicada?"

"É. Por assim dizer."

"Vamos caminhar juntos, então. Você pode aproveitar e me contar como anda a sua vida de Senhor Ninja Importante."

Conversar com Sakura caminhando por aquele mesmo caminho antigo trazia algo de familiar; algo de nostálgico; algo que ele já não sabia mais se era bom ou ruim. Era como sonhar o mesmo sonho, revisitar os mesmos lugares e ver os mesmos rostos, já sabendo o que aconteceria a seguir. Já sabendo como tudo terminaria e não podendo fazer nada para evitar.

O sol se punha em algum lugar muito longe dali, e foi só ao notar que a luminosidade das ruas aumentava a cada passo que davam que Naruto notou que o caminho que seguiam não era o que ele lembrava. Onde ele morava as ruas eram mais escuras e mais sujas; mais cheias de vida.

"... e então Shizune me disse que já havia trocado as ataduras do homem naquele dia, foi aí que percebemos a perda de memória recente e foi _aquela_ agitação—"

"Sakura." Naruto chamou de repente, cortando a história dela e pegando-a de surpresa.

"Quê?"

"Esse não é o caminho para a minha casa."

Ela o olhou por um minuto; um minuto inteiro. Subitamente seus olhos estavam mais duros e crus do que quando ela o encontrara. Por eles ela suplicava, pedia, exigia. Ela manipulava.

"Ele sente sua falta." Ela disse em um fio de voz que mais parecia um comando.

Naruto desviou os olhos dos dela. Não estava pronto para aquilo. Ainda não.

"Outro dia, Sakura-chan." Ele prometeu sem olhá-la. Ambos sabiam que ele muito provavelmente não cumpriria com o que dizia.

O leque e a bola de fogo desbotados na parede antiga o viram virar as costas e se afastar.

**.**

Já era noite quando ela finalmente trancou a porta de sua sala e foi para casa. Os dias que passara negligenciando as pilhas de pastas em sua escrivaninha teriam de acabar de um jeito ou de outro. Suas costas doíam silenciosamente pelo tempo que passara sentada em sua cadeira revisando relatórios e carimbando documentos, mas ela não se importava. Seu coração estava mais leve sabendo que Naruto estava bem e de volta à Vila. O caminho de casa até parecia mais curto.

Ela gostaria de vê-lo de novo. Gostaria de contar para ele a razão de ter se escondido atrás daquela escrivaninha por seis anos. Gostaria de abraçá-lo e ouvi-lo dizer que estava tudo bem; que tudo aquilo já era passado e era hora dela seguir em frente. Gostaria de conversar trivialidades e rir despreocupadamente. Gostaria de ir dormir e não sonhar com os rostos dos seus companheiros de time que morreram – que ela matara. Gostaria de ir dormir essa noite e sonhar com ele.

Sua casa estava silenciosa e vazia – tinha certeza de que todos, inclusive os empregados, já haviam se retirado há muito tempo. Ela tirou as sandálias e - ainda que não precisasse, já que estavam todos dormindo - caminhou pé ante pé até a porta. Isto é, até que uma pedrinha atingiu um centímetro ao lado de onde sua mão estava. Ela olhou para trás, sem entender, e outra pedrinha atingiu o chão à sua frente. Seus olhos escanearam os jardins, e estava a ponto de ativar o byakugan quando uma cabeça loira apareceu por cima dos muros, estendendo um braço e gesticulando para que ela se aproximasse.

No entanto, ela não se moveu. Congelara onde estava. O que Naruto estava fazendo lá? Ele não sabia que aquela era a propriedade Hyuuga, e que, como o nome já dizia, apenas _Hyuugas_ moravam lá? Mas depois ocorreu a ela que ele talvez só quisesse lhe dar boa noite. Alguma coisa breve e silenciosa que não fosse acordar ou incomodar ninguém.

Então, contrariando seu bom-senso, ela foi. Enfiou os pés desajeitadamente nas sandálias e se apressou até o muro. Seu coração batendo rápido com uma animação que ela não sabia que ainda possuía.

"O que pensa que está fazendo aqui?" Ela sussurrou com urgência, mas também sorrindo bobamente.

"Pensei em esperar você sair do trabalho, mas como não saía nunca decidi esperar você aqui." Ele sussurrou em resposta.

"Mas, por quê?"

"Preciso falar com você. Posso entrar?"

A pergunta fez o coração de Hinata, que já estava acelerado pela repentina aparição de Naruto, parar abruptamente.

"O quê?" ela disse, por um momento esquecendo-se de sussurrar.

"Eu realmente preciso falar com você." Naruto pediu, sua voz quase um choramingo.

Ela o olhou como da vez que o expulsara de sua sala. Firme e resoluta. Naruto chegou a pensar que fosse ser mandado embora de novo; que tinha estragado outra tentativa de aproximação por ser idiota e impulsivo. Por isso se surpreendeu quando ela sumiu por um instante e apareceu ao seu lado do outro lado do muro no outro. A expressão de seu rosto não era calorosa e não havia nenhum rastro de sorriso em seus lábios, mas, ainda assim, Naruto considerou aquela uma vitória.

"Você tem de me prometer que não vai fazer _nenhum_ barulho." Foi só o que ela sussurrou, e já lhe deu as costas, se adiantando para o portão entreaberto.

Naruto correu o mais silenciosamente possível para acompanhá-la. Mal acreditando na sua sorte.

Ela o guiou até a varanda e se sentou lá, seu rosto uma máscara perfeita de calma e tranquilidade e seus lábios pressionados em uma linha muito fina. Naruto sentiu seu estômago afundar: aquela, definitivamente, não fora uma de suas mais brilhantes idéias. Mas ele estava decido a ir até o fim. Engoliu a insegurança e a incerteza e a inquietude, e se sentou ao lado dela, seus pés firmes no chão e suas mãos unidas em seu colo. Aquela seria a sua última chance de se explicar. E ele não podia simplesmente desistir agora.

"Eu peço desculpas pela hora." Ele sussurrou, encarando seus dedos sem piscar. "É só que... Eu precisava tanto falar com você." Hinata permaneceu muda em seu canto, e ele não ousou erguer o olhar para ela. "Você pode achar tudo isso até muito idiota. Quer dizer, nós mal nos conhecemos. Acho que consigo contar nos dedos as vezes que você falou comigo desde que a conheci."

"Eu não acho idiota." Ela murmurou, quebrando o monólogo dele; sua voz era muito mais plácida do que ele achava que seria.

Ele esperou ela acrescentar mais alguma coisa, mas, como não o fez, respirou fundo e decidiu recomeçar. "Quando eu entrei na Vila naquele dia, eu não... Aquele não era eu. Eu não gosto de multidões."

"Você costumava gostar." Ela opôs, naquele mesmo tom quieto. "Quando éramos genins, você estava sempre tentando chamar atenção; tentando atrair a multidão. Como daquela vez que pintou as estátuas dos Hokages na encosta, lembra?"

Ele lembrava. Vagamente, mas lembrava. E se perguntou se Hinata achara graça naquilo. Se ela rira quando viu os rostos pintados naquela manhã. Tudo parecia ter acontecido há tanto tempo atrás.

"As coisas mudaram. Naquela época eu ainda não..." ..._matava_. "Não importa mais. Aquilo foi há muito tempo." Ele respirou fundo novamente, tentando manter a calma e falar pelo menos a metade do que passara o dia ensaiando. "Mas naquele dia, como eu ia dizendo, quando eu vi você." Aqui ele parou e corajosamente olhou para o lado dela, apenas para encontrá-la com os olhos fixos no chão. "Eu não sei. Era como se... Como se eu fosse uma maçã em uma caixa de melancias e estivesse vendo um pêssego do outro lado. Não, não que eu ache que você é um pêssego! É só que... Eu senti como... Como se estivesse vendo alguém que não fizesse parte daquele meio." Ele voltou a encarar suas mãos antes de completar em voz muito baixa: "Como eu."

Mais uma vez ele esperou que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa _mesmo_. Mas a voz quieta dela não se pronunciou e ele teve de arranjar persistência para continuar falando sozinho.

"E depois, na festa, eu vi você lá, parada. Parecia que você também não se encaixava lá. E eu fiquei... Bom, eu fiquei... Eu fiquei com pena, sabe. Porque daí eu pensei comigo mesmo: 'lá está uma garota bonita e ninguém foi conversar com ela'. Então eu fui. Eu fui e... E eu conversei com você. E você disse que estava feliz por me ver. E, nossa, há tanto tempo que ninguém ficava_ feliz_ em me ver. Quero dizer, Tsunade-obaa-chan gosta de me ver voltando das missões, ainda mais quando não volto em frangalhos, mas, eu não sei, não é a mesma coisa. Eu me senti esquisito. Eu fiquei... Eu acho que fiquei feliz também. Porque você estava feliz, e isso me fez feliz."

Ele não quis olhar para ela. Ainda havia mais para falar, havia muito, muito mais. Ele queria ainda falar-lhe de como ele não pretendia beijá-la o outro dia. Como ele teve de sair às pressas para cumprir uma missão que ele não queria cumprir. Como a vida dele se tornara patética e seca e ruim. Ele queria dizer à ela de que aquele estava sendo o dia mais feliz que ele teve em meses. Ele queria, queria muito falar, mas não queria apressar as coisas. Não queria impor seu ponto de vista. Não queria assustá-la com sua falta de cuidado e consideração e sensibilidade.

Ele não queria que aquela fosse a última vez que pudesse estar a sós com ela.

Por isso ele esperou. Esperou até que ela falasse alguma coisa – qualquer coisa. Que gritasse; que batesse palmas; que lhe desse um soco; que lhe fizesse uma careta; que respirasse mais ruidosamente só para que ele tivesse certeza de que ela ainda estava lá.

Mas, quando ela falou, não era bem o que ele tinha em mente. E ele se viu desejando mil vezes que ela o tivesse socado até a exaustão.

"Você sentiu pena de mim?" ela perguntou naquele seu tom quieto.

Naquele momento ele se deu conta da enorme burrice que tinha acabado de falar. Como conseguira ser tão idiota?

"Não, Hinata, você não entendeu-!"

"Ah... Eu não entendi." Ela ecoou, olhando feio para seus pés de um jeito que Naruto teve certeza de que não gostaria de ser olhado.

"Não é nada disso. Hinata, eu-"

"Por favor, Naruto, vá embora." Ela pediu com toda a educação, mas ainda encarando seus pés como se fossem eles os culpados. "Eu gostaria de dormir agora. Foi um longo dia."

Naruto abriu a boca para implorar para ficar. Precisava se retificar; precisava contornar a situação. Naquele mesmo dia Hinata parecia tão calorosa, não conseguia imaginar o que a tinha feito mudar de atitude tão repentinamente. O que tivesse feito para que ela erguesse o muro em volta de si novamente.

Lembrou-se do que acontecera da última vez que ela o pedira para deixá-la sozinha. Lembrou-se da sofreguidão; do desespero; da brutalidade. Lembrou-se também da dor.

Ele a olhou por um longo minuto, desejando, rezando, para que ela o olhasse. Para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos mais uma vez. Talvez assim– Não. _Só_ assim ela entenderia que ele não dizia aquelas coisas por mal. Ele era apenas estúpido e inarticulado e desajeitado, mas ele não era ruim. Ele não queria mal a ela. Ele só queria que ela soubesse disso.

Por isso, dessa vez, ele se levantou sem que ela precisasse pedir de novo, e foi embora. Não era uma desistência. Não, Naruto não desistiria. Tampouco permitiria que Hinata, a doce, cândida, pequena e frágil Hinata, desistisse dele. Mas ele aprendera sua lição da outra vez. Não a machucaria daquele jeito novamente.

Ele agora sabia que aquele muro precisaria de tempo e cuidado para ruir.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N.A.: **Phew! Já faz um tempinho, né? De novo, peço bizilhões de desculpas pelo atraso. Eu achei que ia ter mais tempo, mas nem, faculdade comeu tudo.

Infelizmente, não sei quando vai ser a próxima atualização. Com alguma sorte ainda antes de março. (mas não se apeguem tanto a datas, vocês viram o que aconteceu da última vez)

Eu quero agradecer à quem mandou review no último capítulo: **Tea Modoki**, **Srta Abracadabra**, **Hyuuga Florine**, **yumerin**, **Chrno Christopher**, **Loxius**, **Tina Granger1**, **Isa Belle B.a.y.h**, **monique**, **Big Bih**, **gulnára**, **Nana V.**, **Mago das Fadas** e **Erika Simoes**. Eu sempre fico feliz quando, de repente, aparecem pessoas novas que começaram a ler agora na metade do caminho. Muito obrigada mesmo!


	10. A gaiola

--

_**- Ponto Morto -**_

--

--

Naruto tinha um plano. Um plano pouco trabalhado e, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, até um pouco estúpido. Mas um plano, e, mais que isso, era o único que conseguira pensar após deixar a casa de Hinata. De fato, era tão simples que não conseguia imaginar como poderia sair errado.

Exceto pelo fato de que ele era ele e ela era ela. Mas ele tentou deixar esse pequeno detalhe embaixo do tapete por hora. Já era difícil o suficiente respirar e pensar ao mesmo tempo com o seu coração batendo naquela velocidade, como se, se pudesse, sairia por sua garganta e se esconderia no beco mais próximo.

**.**

A noite trouxera de volta a cena que ela ainda se lembrava bem. A infiltração que dera errado por culpa dela. Os vários olhos opacos a fitar o nada. Os segundos, as horas, as palavras que ela ainda se lembrava tão, tão bem, ainda lá; todas lá. Repetindo-se incessantemente. Mas dessa vez havia também uma voz nova, um sentimento novo. Era Naruto dizendo que sentira pena dela; sua voz ecoando em seus sonhos, comprimindo seu coração devagar, quase que carinhosamente.

Acordou sem sobressaltos, e ficou a encarar o teto por algum tempo, até que a voz de Naruto já soasse distante e seca, diminuída diante do conforto que um novo dia de trabalho representava. Ela então levantou e se vestiu e saiu, seguindo pelas ruas já tão suas conhecidas.

Contudo, foi da porta de seu escritório que ela vira o envelope amarelo. Um pânico repentino injetou uma boa dose de adrenalina em seu sangue – o último documento a estar ali sem seu conhecimento permanecia trancafiado na primeira gaveta de sua escrivaninha, escondido do mundo. Fechou a porta depressa, o pânico lhe dizendo que as paredes tinham olhos que de tudo sabiam. Ela não se lembrava de ter caminhado até a escrivaninha, mas logo suas mãos estavam com o envelope entre elas, abrindo-o e testando-o, seus olhos quase a devorá-lo.

Na folha que o envelope escondia havia uma gaiola aberta, desenhada a traços tortos e imprecisos. Abaixo, na inconfundível letra de Naruto, estava escrito: _Neji sabe a resposta._

Hinata não poderia sentir alívio numa situação como essa; Naruto estivera em seu escritório – _de novo_ – sem sua permissão – _de novo_ – e ainda tivera a ousadia e lhe deixar um enigma, mas sentiu. Porque não era uma outra pasta carmim levianamente estacionada em sua escrivaninha a lhe atormentar; porque esse envelope e carta ela poderia esconder e viver o resto de sua vida em sua abençoada ignorância.

Seus olhos encontraram o desenho da gaiola aberta novamente. Ela podia sentir alguma coisa que se entranhava de mansinho por suas artérias e veias, ondas de calor que traziam um misto de estranhamento e excitação. Da última vez que sentira aquilo acabara infringindo um sem número de regras por trancar uma pasta carmim ali consigo naquela sala. Lembrou-se de todas as coisas ruins que poderiam acontecer caso ela não rasgasse aquele desenho em pedacinhos. Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Naruto ainda na noite anterior e de como o despedaçamento da carta em pedacinhos era a coisa mais acertada a se fazer.

Mas também se lembrou de que não havia, aparentemente, nada de errado com um tosco desenho de gaiola aberta, e que, teoricamente, não havia razão para ela não procurar seu primo e lhe perguntar, casualmente, é claro, o que aquilo tudo significava.

Não lhe cairiam os braços, e isso era uma certeza.

**.**

Ainda era cedo. Pela janela ele podia ver algumas pessoas nas ruas, comerciantes que se preparavam para mais um dia de trabalho, donas-de-casa que haviam acordado cedo para fazer as compras do dia, um ou outro cão vagueando sem rumo certo. Não havia ninjas pelas ruas que não estivessem indo para algum lugar ou voltado de algum lugar; nada mais natural, já que Konoha vivia tempos de paz.

Todos estavam fazendo ou se preparando para fazer alguma coisa. Todos, menos ele.

Naruto era o melhor ninja de Konoha. Se não estava em uma missão, estava sendo mandado para outra ou voltando de uma. Hoje, excepcionalmente, era seu dia de folga. Dia de folga autoinduzida, é verdade; nada o faria chegar perto da sala de Tsunade hoje. Não quando tinha tantas coisas para fazer e tantos assuntos pendentes a concluir.

Deu mais uma olhada na cidade acinzentada. Era por aquele lugar que ele vivia. Era por Konoha que ele estivera durante todos esses anos lutando e apanhando e matando. Era por aquela cidade cinza e sem brilho; uma cidade de comerciantes e donas-de-casa e cães vadios que não faziam ideia do quanto o resto do mundo era ruim e cruel e cru.

Aquelas pessoas não conheciam os garotos que ele matara nas florestas, nunca foram além das seguras muralhas do vilarejo. E se foram era porque tinham a certeza de que nada lhes aconteceria, porque seu vilarejo tinha ninjas como ele para protegê-los de garotos como aqueles.

O sol que começava a inundar a cidade lhe pareceu claro demais, quente demais. Fechou a janela e voltou para a cama. Amanhã, quando já não fosse mais seu dia de folga, voltaria a pensar em Tsunade e garotos desconhecidos e Konoha.

**.**

Depois de pagar sua conta e se despedir do dono, prometendo exaustivamente voltar sempre que estivesse na cidade, Naruto deixou a Ichiraku e pôs-se a caminhar, ainda sentindo o gosto familiar do melhor rámen do mundo. A falta do uniforme deixava uma incômoda sensação de leveza, como se uma parte de seu corpo estivesse faltando.

Entretanto, se a falta do colete o deixava mais leve, havia outra coisa, algo muito mais pesado e maciço, que o empurrava contra o chão, quase como se tivesse engolido uma bola de chumbo. Naruto sabia o porquê de aquela bola estar ali, sabia também qual era o único meio de fazê-la desaparecer. Ainda assim, inconscientemente, tentara encontrar alguma desculpa: pontes para reconstruir, gatos a serem resgatados de cima das árvores, jutsus para aprender, ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse requerer sua presença imediata, sem sucesso. Como um último recurso, pensara inclusive em comprar uma garrafa de sakê consigo para dar-lhe um empurrãozinho extra. Mas não.

Não cometeria os mesmos erros que cometera com Hinata. Iria sóbrio e falaria as coisas certas pelo que deveria ser a primeira vez em sua vida.

E, enquanto seus pés o guiavam pelas travessas desabitadas, com o sol a iluminar os seixos soltos e as paredes de leques e bolas de fogo desbotados, Naruto perdeu alguns minutos imaginando qual seria a reação de Hinata quando abrisse sua carta. Melhor, qual seria sua reação quando enfim entendesse o que significava.

Ele perdeu mais alguns minutos decidindo em qual olho preferia que ela descontasse sua raiva.

**.**

O barulho excessivo na casa vazia foi o que fez Sasuke perceber a presença dele. Só havia uma única pessoa no mundo que tinha qualquer motivo para vir visitá-lo e que fizesse tamanho barulho. Ele podia ouvir os passos desajeitados e hesitantes de Naruto caminhando aleatoriamente pela casa, abrindo portas, revistando cômodos, tentando não fazer barulho e falhando.

A última vez que o vira parecia ter sido há tantos, tantos anos, que suas últimas lembranças dele eram borradas e descontinuadas. Lembrava-se de que fora ele quem o trouxera de volta e o livrara da sentença de morte, mas os detalhes estavam fora de foco, como o modo como Sakura arrumara o cabelo para aquele dia, ou o que passara por sua cabeça naquele milésimo de segundo em que não prestara atenção ao que Naruto estava dizendo, ou a expressão no rosto da Hokage. Não guardara nada daquilo. Nem se fazia sol ou se chovia, nem se sentira alívio ou remorso no momento em que lhe disseram que não morreria naquela noite. Não guardara porque não era importante.

O que ele guardou, o que ele ainda se lembra com toda a clareza, foi o momento em que a Hokage lhe disse que ele estava proibido de praticar qualquer técnica ninja novamente. Também estava proibido de treinar e de ativar seu sharingan por qualquer motivo. Na hora ele não deu a devida importância, aquelas eram apenas palavras, ninguém poderia impedi-lo, se ele quisesse. Mas quando pisou naquela casa foi que percebeu: não havia mais razão para ser um ninja.

Sua família fora morta por seu irmão e ele matara seu irmão. Aquela casa estaria para sempre vazia, para sempre em silêncio. E foi no silêncio que ele entendeu que as palavras da Hokage não eram apenas palavras; significavam algo maior, mais profundo. Intransigíveis e impenetráveis.

E, se não pudesse ser um ninja, não havia nada que ele pudesse ser; não havia mais nada que ele soubesse fazer.

Os passos barulhentos de Naruto iam se aproximando aos poucos. Sasuke se perguntou o quanto demoraria até que ele abrisse a porta certa e acabasse com aquilo. Não sabia o que ele viera fazer ali depois de todo aquele tempo – todos aqueles anos – e, sinceramente, não se importava. Naruto fazia parte de um mundo diferente do seu.

A porta se abriu antes do que ele previra.

"Ah, aí está você."

**.**

Hinata nunca descobrira ao certo a que horas seu primo chegava do trabalho. E, como muito provavelmente trabalhava em algo importante, era muito provável que não fosse chegar cedo. Então ela esperara; camuflada no vazio da varanda, ouvindo a movimentação da casa com atenção. Uma hora, duas. Ela já não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali esperando. A carta de Naruto já tinha a marca de seus dedos nervosos e o interior de suas bochechas já doíam do tanto que ela os beliscava com os dentes.

Um a um seus parentes se recolheram, e um silêncio tranquilo passou a imperar solitário. A possibilidade de desistir cruzou sua mente. Era apenas um desenho de uma gaiola aberta, que importância poderia ter? E, depois de tudo o que Naruto dissera na noite anterior, ter todo aquele trabalho começava a não fazer sentido.

Mas, por outro lado...

O silêncio foi cuidadosamente interrompido pelo som do portão lateral se abrindo apenas o suficiente para permitir a passagem de uma pessoa. Hinata se pôs de pé e aguardou até que seu primo entrasse no seu campo de visão, apertando ainda mais a carta em sua ansiedade.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji parou ao ver a prima em seu caminho. "O que ainda está fazendo acordada?"

"E-euprecisavafalarcomvocê, Neji-nii-san." Ela falou, talvez um pouco rápido demais, atropelando as palavras. Diante do olhar confuso do primo ela se viu forçada a repetir: "Eu precisava falar com você."

A mão de Neji encontrou a nuca e a massageou letargicamente. "Não pode esperar até amanhã?"

"Não! Desculpe-me, Neji-nii-san, mas prometo não tomar muito do seu tempo."

Neji a encarou por um momento, antes de dar de ombros e gesticular para que prosseguisse.

"Eu encontrei Naruto na festa de reencontro e nós conversamos e hoje encontrei isto." Ela lhe apresentou a carta, ligeiramente amassada pela pressão nervosa de seus dedos. Propositalmente eclipsara vários pontos possivelmente importantes na história de como aquela carta chegara às suas mãos. "Sabe o que significa?"

Neji ainda a encarou com uma expressão de incredulidade parcial, antes de abrir a carta e fitar o papel por alguns segundos. O esboço de um sorriso subitamente surgiu em seus lábios.

"Uma opção." Ele disse finalmente, devolvendo a carta. "Mesmo que a gaiola esteja aberta, o pássaro pode preferir permanecer lá dentro, ou ir embora."

Hinata encarou o primo, absorvendo suas palavras, depois olhou novamente para a gaiola de linhas tortas que permanecia aberta no desenho.

_...o pássaro pode preferir permanecer lá dentro..._

"Eu não sei sobre o que você e Naruto estiveram conversando, Hinata-sama, mas tente prestar atenção ao que ele fala. Mesmo que na maior parte do tempo ele só fale bobagens, às vezes ele consegue dizer a coisa certa."

_.... ou ir embora._

"Obrigada, Neji-nii-san."

.

Sakura entrou sem pressa. Seus pés já conheciam todos os caminhos, todos os pontos do assoalho envelhecido, já sabiam onde pisar para fazê-lo ranger e anunciar sua presença; também sabiam como permanecer em silêncio. Naquele dia, entretanto, ela ouviu a casa ressoar diferente do usual; não era o ruído seco de escombros que se esqueceram de cair a que ela estava acostumada. Havia um calor, alguma coisa que ela não sabia definir nem categorizar.

Em silêncio e confusa, ela seguiu pelos corredores vazios até o quarto dele. A porta não estava fechada e por ela Sakura conseguiu entender de onde vinha aquela sensação estranha de estar voltando para um lugar do qual sentira saudades.

"Se bem me lembro, foi _você_ quem ficou amarrado, e _eu_ quem teve de alimentá-lo."

"Nããão! Eu me lembro muito bem de ter sido a Sakura-chan quem me ofereceu comida!"

"Você então reconhece que foi o único a ser amarrado."

Sakura colou seu corpo à parede e tampou a boca com as duas mãos para impedir-se de fazer barulho, ainda que não conseguisse frear suas lágrimas.

"Argh! Sasuke, você nunca deixou de ser um idiota!"

Ela sorriu por debaixo de suas mãos e lágrimas e desesperanças; de todos os lugares do mundo, era ali, banhada naquele calor, que ela queria estar, era dali que sentira falta e para ali que finalmente, _finalmente_, voltava. E era ali que desejava passar o resto de seus dias.

_-.-.-.-_

_Continua._

* * *

N.A.: Se encontrarem erros de gramática/concordância, peço que relevem, porque na emoção do momento eu resolvi postar sem revisar (crianças, não façam isso em casa). Mas sério, se eu lesse esse capítulo de novo era capaz de eu deletar tudo. Portanto, desde já, agradeço a consideração.

Obrigada a **Tina Granger1**, **Erika Simoes**, **yumerin**, **Srta Abracadabra**, **esteer**, **Procura-se uma beta** (que nick esquisito esse seu), **Ana Clara**, **Nalyanne**, **Dannêh-chan**, **Dariing-chan**, t**omoyodaidouji2007**, **Rikky**, **Loree**, **Líìh**, **Nati s2** e **Maria Antonieta** por terem mandado review no último capítulo e a todo mundo que favoritou a fic nesse meio tempo.

Sempre lembrando de que, se forem perguntar alguma coisa, deixem pelo menos um email para que eu possa responder.

Até o próximo!


End file.
